The Sisters Grimm Short Stories
by tulip meadow
Summary: A collection of one-shots, my response to the 100 word challenge and perhaps some other challenges. May contain Puckabrina in some chapters! Warning: there will be spoilers for every book including numbers seven and eight.
1. 1 Dream

**OK, I've noticed that the most popular challenge in the Sisters Grimm is the Hundred Words one. I'll try to write a hundred of one-shots as well…**

**Dream (set somewhere in the seventh book)**

Sabrina remembered the oldest journal in the Grimm house. The diary of Wilhelm Grimm.

Wilhelm frequently wrote about his only dream: he always wanted the Everafters and humans to live peacefully side by side. First he tried to convince people to tolerate the Everafters. Then he advised the Everafters to tolerate people. Then he gave a piece of land to the Everafters, hoping it would please them. And finally, when the Scarlet Hand first appeared as a tiny group of rebels, Wilhelm constructed the barrier.

Sabrina thought it was his biggest mistake. But then, what was the alternative chance? Letting the Everafters conquer the world in the 19th century?

Sabrina would have been happy if her descendant's dream was ever brought to the real life. But she was afraid it was impossible. "If Charming's army manages to defeat the Scarlet Hand," she thought, "human beings would still laugh at the funny looks of most of the Everafters and consider them to be virtual bedtime stories, nothing more…"

Sabrina had never been an optimist. She was now afraid Wilhelm's dream would never come true.

**A short and sad thing… Maybe I will change my mind and stop doing another 99 stories – then it will remain a pessimistic one-shot.**

**But I'd like some reviews for it! :)**

**If I do another one-shots, they'll be much more joyful!**


	2. 32 Imagine

**I've decided to continue writing the short stories! This one can also be counted as a response to the Bad guy Challenge.**

**32. Imagine**

When Mirror was persuading Everafters to join the Scarlet Hand, he used a special speech to impress them:

"We've been trapped in this tiny Ferryport Landing for centuries. Just imagine being free, marching through the humans' countries and conquering them – one by one! The humans spoiled the world. They poisoned air and water, killed animals, and trapped most of us in here. Imagine the perfect world of the future, where the Everafters are ruling, everyone else is happy… The humans are punished, of course, but we'll be soft to them: they will be our servants. The lower class.

"Human countries are fighting with each other. Imagine that there's only one country, a peaceful one, so there are be no wars. The civil wars, I hope, will also cease to exist.

"Even the Everafters aren't friendly with each other. That's because they don't have a leader. Well, imagine every one of us joining my Scarlet Hand. I will give you a goal to achieve and a wonderful future plan. Imagine the Everafters helping and befriending each other…"

Most of the Everafters who heard the speech joined the Scarlet Hand immediately.

Mirror liked the word "imagine". It helped him a lot. He used it even when talking to the Grimms. The current living members of the family were in fact very kind people. Mirror had decided that he wouldn't be too fierce to them after enslaving the humans.

When he remembered the Grimms' reaction to his identity revealed, he thought:

"If you could only imagine being trapped in a double prison of the mirror and the barrier!.."

**Again – **_**very **_** short and sad. Sorry for this. Perhaps I'm just in a sad mood right now. The next Short Story will be a bit longer and FUNNY.**


	3. 74 Happy

**74. Happy (set somewhere after the war with the Scarlet Hand)**

"What do you need to be really happy?"

Little Basil was always peppering Sabrina, Daphne, Veronica and everyone else with questions. Sometimes they were easy, sometimes they were simply unanswerable. Like this one. Basil asked Sabrina "What do you need to be really happy?" Sabrina was thinking and thinking about an answer to a naïve question of a four-year-old.

"I'm happy… if… when…" she started and then stopped. Basil ran away and forgot about it, and she was still searching for an answer.

"I'd be happy if the life was normal!" Sabrina thought and then realized she was lying to herself. She has learned to love the life she had to live in Ferryport Landing. Normal life wasn't suitable for her anymore. When Sabrina thought about that, she went to her room and discovered there was a long snake made of rubber. It looked like a real cobra, so Sabrina screamed and heard Puck's laughter.

"I'd be SO happy if Puck stopped those idiotic pranks," she thought after throwing the snake right at Puck's face. And then guessed that was wrong, again. Puck's pranks surely were disgusting, but, well, she actually liked them for making her life full of daily adventures. If Puck didn't play all these tricks on her, her life would be rather boring.

Sabrina shouted a few insults at Puck and spotted Red trembling and hiding in a dark corner.

"I'd be happy if Red was a bit more normal," she mumbled to herself. But Red was like another little sister to take care of, and, in fact, Sabrina enjoyed taking care of little children. After Daphne had grown up, they both were caring big sisters for Red.

"But I'd be happy if Daphne stayed a little kid forever…" Sabrina sighed. But then, again, Daphne had saved her life several times and frequently gave her good advice…

* * *

"Lieblings! Everybody! The dinner's ready!" Granny called from the kitchen. The family, along with Elvis, rushed down the stairs. Sabrina was the last one to come to the table. Today the new bizarre dinner consisted of bone white soup smelling of oatmeal and sour milk, rainbow-colored ragout and golden whipped cream.

"The soup is made of cacao oil, pearl barley and turnip," Granny explained cheerfully. "The ragout contains fruit, vegetables, mushrooms and flowers from all over the world. Oh, enjoy the whipped cream made of pigeon's milk."

Sabrina barely tasted the soup, ate some ragout and deserted the kitchen.

"Ugh! I know the answer of the question! I'd be _VERY_ happy if Granny changed the menu!" she concluded after coming to her room and shutting the door.

**Maybe it will become a two-shot! I'll try to update tomorrow. Waiting for the new reviews!**


	4. 35 Waffles

**Again a short story that involves Granny's cooking!**

**35. Waffles (set somewhere after the end of the war with the Hand)**

"We – have – waffles – for – supper!" Daphne sang. "Waffles, waffles, waaaaaaaaaffles…"

"Daphne, please!" Sabrina cried. "What is so great with it? Granny likes cooking waffles, but if only these were _normal _ones. The pastry of Granny's cooking can include crocodile's eggs, gemstones, fireflies and who knows what else! If Granny cooks a normal waffle, I'll sing about it myself."

"Your 15th birthday is in a week," Daphne reminded her. "You can ask for normal waffles yourself."

"I do hope that today _your _waffles include a potion that can make you less ugly," Puck teased Sabrina as he came out of his room. "At least I'd be able to look at you without thinking 'She's so ugly!'"

"Shut up," Sabrina punched him. "Mom told me I'm beautiful, duh!"

Granny's POV

I'm very tired of Puck and Sabrina fighting, so I came up with a decision to put an end to it. I have a magical truth potion in the Hall of Wonders, I'll add it to the pastry of the waffles. Oh, I imagine what's going to happen!

**Later**

Daphne's POV

A huge plate with three dozens of mint-green waffles appeared in the middle of the table. The waffles smelled of roses! I praised Granny for her new invention and snatched the biggest waffle I saw. I took a large bite from it – it was delicious!

"I've never tasted such a wonderful waffle!" I announced. "I could eat all of them!" It wasn't too polite, but I wanted to tell Granny the truth. She grinned. Meanwhile, Puck grabbed three waffles at a time and shoved them into his mouth.

"Goothwaffvesveafffy," he said, then swallowed the waffles and repeated:

"Really good waffles," he looked at Sabrina. "You should try one. I think you'll like it!"

I was shocked. Puck never talks to Sabrina this way! He continued:

"And, by the way, I think you look especially beautiful today."

"What?" Sabrina was obviously flattered, but she couldn't believe her ears. Neither could anyone else. Granny, however, was smiling proudly.

"Take a waffle, Sabrina," she said. Sabrina hesitated for a second, but then took a waffle and tasted it carefully.

"Delicious indeed," she smiled. "So, Puck, do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course!" Puck cried. "Sabrina, you're beautiful, and smart, and clever, and brave, and that's why I love you!"

Sabrina looked stunned and embarrassed. Dad's face turned red with anger:

"_What is happening_?"

"Henry, calm down," Mom pleaded. "Relda, is there something with the waffles?"

"Yes, I added truth potion to the pastry," Granny said. "It's working."

"Oh my," Dad grunted.

"How cute!" I laughed. "Puck, when the wedding is going to take place!"

"As soon as the laws allow," Puck _and Sabrina_ said in unison. It was hilarious! Sabrina loves him too! I knew it!

"I knew it!" I said aloud. "You love each other, right?"

"Right…" Sabrina blushed. Puck looked like he got all the happiness in the world. I squealed and clapped. Uncle Jake couldn't hide his smile. The only unhappy man was Dad. He still doesn't like Everafters.

"The truth potion's magic is going to end in a minute," Granny said. "Don't worry, Henry. It doesn't have any side effects."

"I hope so," Dad said.

A minute passed, and the waffles lost their green color. Now they were plain waffles, so it was safe for everybody to eat them. I was disappointed a bit. Luckily, there _was_ a side effect! Puck and Sabrina were quiet during the supper. They didn't look at each other and their faces were red.

* * *

**A week later. Sabrina's 15****th**** birthday**

I received cute gifts from everyone! Even Puck presented me a bouquet of odd-looking flowers from his "room". We both still remember those magical waffles…

I came to the kitchen to thank Granny for the new dress she gave me. She was finishing decorating the birthday cake.

"Oh, Granny, the dress is simply magnificent! It's the best dress ever… OH!" I looked at the birthday cake. It was the brightest mint-green. "Truth potion?"

"It will last only six hours," Granny laughed. "Don't worry. Just for your birthday!"

**The next chapter will be better. Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update soon.**


	5. 59 Roses

**Thanks to the reviewers: SabrinaDaphne13, Lara D, EstrangeloEdessa, grimmgurl4ya, and Loin Eyes! Sorry I didn't update for this long! This short chapter contains some of these classical Puckabrina dramas…**

**59. Roses**

**Sabrina Grimm's Life Chronicled In Roses**

_White Roses: the atmosphere of friendship (set a year before Sabrina's parents disappeared)_

Sabrina was nine years old. She helped her teacher and classmates to decorate the school for Christmas and New Year. Among many other decorations, there was a garland of white roses. These flowers were natural; they were white as snow but their sweet smell reminded Sabrina of summer. When Sabrina looked at them, she said aloud:

"When I see white roses, I think about the friendship of Winter and Summer."

Her best friend Lucy smiled:

"I think I heard something about white roses being a symbol of friendship. Even if it's not true, I – personally – believe it. Don't you agree, Sabrina? White is a clear color, it reminds me of peace, quietness and mutual understanding. There are no shadows in the color of these roses…"

"And no fighting or quarrels between true friends," Sabrina finished for her. They both laughed. It was such a happy time in Sabrina's life! Lucy and other friends, nice teachers, interesting school subjects. Friendship.

* * *

_Pink Roses: the atmosphere of attraction (set when Sabrina is 16, the Scarlet Hand has been defeated long, long ago)_

Albert always gave Sabrina pink roses. They've been dating for almost a year, and every date started with a bouquet of roses. Sabrina loved the warm pink color, it meant that her classmate was really attracted to her.

"They have just the color of your cheeks," Albert once said. For Sabrina, he was the one and only Prince Charming. He was a contrast to the pompous and selfish mayor of Ferryport Landing; he was just what the real Prince Charming should be. Gentle, caring, adorable, polite. In the Grimm house, everyone but Puck liked Sabrina's boyfriend.

Everyone but Puck. Puck insulted Albert at school and hated the pink roses.

"They're ugly!" he said once. Sabrina punched him:

"Don't you _dare_ insult Albert!"

"I'm not insulting your Albert! I'm insulting these flowers!"

"What's so bad in them?"

"The smell's too sugary, and the color is unnatural," Puck said, frowning. Sabrina stormed away.

Pink roses reminded her of dawn, the wonderful time when everything wakes up and a new day begins. "Just like I would… perhaps… begin my new life – with Albert… in only a few years," Sabrina thought, blushing. It was a happy period of her life too.

* * *

_Yellow Roses: the atmosphere of broken romance (set five months later)_

Sabrina looked around Old King Cole's restaurant. Albert was nowhere to be seen. He was fifteen minutes late for their date. It was the first time he was late for anything! He was the most punctual boy in the high school, the teachers praised him for that. And yet he _was_ late for a dinner. Finally, Sabrina was tired of waiting and called Albert's mobile phone number.

Albert didn't answer for a long while. Sabrina heard his voice after what seemed like an eternity:

"Yes?"

"Albert, I'm worried about you! You're fifteen minutes late!" Sabrina cried.

"Ah, sorry. I'll be at the restaurant in, say, five minutes," was the calm reply. "I was busy with my school Chemistry project."

Five minutes turned into ten, when Albert entered the restaurant. Sabrina sighed with relief as she felt the familiar smell of roses. She looked at her boyfriend lovingly, but then froze in shock.

"A-Albert?.." she stuttered. "The – the roses?.. They are… yellow!"

The roses were yellow. Bright yellow, instead of pink.

"Here," Albert handed the bouquet to her. "My last present to you."

"What?" Sabrina felt tears in her eyes. "You… you're breaking up with me? You don't love me?"

"No," he said sharply, "I have fallen for your beauty, nothing more. But I've found out that you're stubborn, hasty and rough. Not a character that I'll be able to deal with. Goodbye, Sabrina." He turned around and left the restaurant. Sabrina ran after him, but he pushed her away and disappeared.

Sabrina ran home in tears. Yellow roses fell on the ground, into the dirt. They were soon trampled by people's feet. They were dead – along with Sabrina's love to Albert.

* * *

_Red Roses: the atmosphere of undying love (set when Sabrina's 22)_

Sabrina woke up on the morning of her 22nd birthday and looked at the table of her room. There were presents from everyone! A book of Australian culinary recipes from Granny. A new model of iPhone from Mr. Canis. A red hat from Red. A silver bracelet from Mom. $700 from Dad, who won a lottery the day before. A box of chocolates from little Basil. A book called "Geography of Fairy-Tale Countries" from Daphne. And…

Sabrina blinked to make sure it was real. There was a ruby necklace and a bouquet of red roses. Supposedly from Puck.

Sabrina put on her new dress, along with the bracelet _and _the necklace, and went to thank the family for the presents. Puck was the last one she came to.

"Thank you for the necklace, it's so cute!" she said, smiling. "And for the red roses… it was honestly unexpected! I thought you didn't like the sugary smell of roses!"

"I don't like _pink_ roses," Puck corrected. "I like red ones. They symbolize love."

"Love?" Sabrina stammered.

"There's no need to hide it anymore, Sabrina: I love you. I've always loved you, but – well, you know – I have the habits of the Trickster King, so that's why I pulled all the pranks, teased you, and insulted you. I never thought you were ugly or stupid, truly. I think you're smart and clever and a true Queen of the Sneaks," he chuckled.

"And you were jealous of Albert six years ago?" Sabrina guessed.

"Yes, that's why I hated him – with his roses!" Puck laughed and suddenly kissed Sabrina on the cheek:

"By the way, would you like to go to the Blue Plate tonight with me?"

"Yes..." Sabrina whispered, feeling overwhelmed with happiness.

_Since that day, Puck always gave her red roses, the symbol of love. He married Sabrina two months later and they lived happily ever after._

**I'm waiting for the reviews! If there wasn't enough romance, tell me so. In that case, the next chapter will be ENTIRELY devoted to Puckabrina.**


	6. 80 Moon

**That's not a short story by itself, actually, it's closely related to my recently published "Scarlet Comets" fanfiction. But I think you'll understand this story without reading that one. **

**Also this chapter is a songfic, the song is "Ticket to the Moon" by Electric Light Orchestra. I'm not sure about it, so review if I did it good. (If it's not good, please review as well).**

**It's my first songfic, you see.**

**The characters' age: Sabrina - 18, Puck - well, looks like 18.**

**

* * *

**

80.** Moon**

Puck was going to the Moon on a magical comet. There was a very powerful witch called Lady Meteor living on the Moon, she could help defeating the Scarlet Hand.

Sabrina had to stay on Earth to help her family with battle plans. Though Puck didn't show it, he was heartbroken. His journey could take a month, maybe even more. A month without Sabrina? Puck couldn't imagine that. As he helped the Blue Fairy to prepare the comet for the flight, words of a song echoed in his head.

"When did I listen to it?" he thought. "Oh, almost thirty years ago. It's Electric Light Orchestra."

Puck's POV

_Remember the good old 1980s,_  
_When things were so uncomplicated?_

Yeah, things were simple for me in those times. I lived in the woods, I ruled the pixies. Sometimes I pulled awesome pranks on humans. The old lady (who was younger back then) fed me with her cute odd cooking. I have to admit, I was happy with that life. What does the Trickster King need besides all this? "Nothing", I'd have said then. You see, it was long, long before I encountered Sabrina.

_I wish I could go back there again_  
_And everything could be the same._

Sometimes I wish to go back in time. Sometimes I feel tired of the Scarlet Hand and all this war, tired of attempts to win Sabrina's heart. Then I think Sabrina hates me because of my pranks and rudeness; and I curse myself for falling for her. But these periods don't last long. I realize - again and again - that now I can't live without Sabrina. Sure, she's not exactly nice and polite with me, but then, I'm not exactly a gentleman with perfect manners either. We are a lovely couple. Marshmallow keeps telling us that. As if I don't know it!

_I've got a ticket to the Moon._  
_I'll be leaving here any day soon._

And now I have to fly to the Moon! I know that it's necessary. Without the help of that Lady Meteor, we won't win the war with the Scarlet Hand! I have to hurry. The Hand's going to attack anytime; we need help.

Even two years ago I'd have loved to fly on a comet to the Moon. It's going to be really cool. Yet... I'll miss Sabrina terribly. I'll miss her, so the journey is spoiled for me already. Why, why does she have to stay here?

_Yeah, I've got a ticket to the Moon,_  
_But I'd rather see the sunrise in your eyes._

Or, on the other hand, why is it me who needs to visit Lady Meteor? I'd have happily stayed here with Sabrina to tease her and think of great pranks for her, secretly admiring her at the same time. The old lady, Jake, Henry, Veronica - there's plenty of people who can go to the Moon! Nevertheless, _I_ am going there. I asked Charming why it's me:

"It's sooo boring on the Moon! I can't pull a prank on Lady Meteor, and nobody else lives there..." I thought of the most foolish arguments ever.

"Stop acting like a toddler," Charming snapped. "You're the only one who's not afraid of such heights and who can breathe vacuum for some time. Oh, and few people can ride magical comets."

_Got a ticket to the Moon._  
_I'll be rising high above the earth so soon,_

So it's decided. Right now I'm helping the Blue Fairy with the magical comet, and in a few hours I'm going to fly into space.

_And the tears I cry might turn into the rain,_  
_That gently falls upon your window..._  
_You'll never know._

I hate weepy people, but now I feel like I might cry myself. I've already said goodbyes to everyone, so I can't go and visit Sabrina for the last time in weeks. Who'll protect her? Who'll make her daily life interesting by playing awesome tricks on her? Who'll listen to her? What can happen to her while I'm on the Moon?

And she doesn't know about my thoughts. Will she at least miss me a little? I don't know. After I said a short goodbye to her, she went back to writing battle plans. She barely noticed me!

_Ticket to the Moon (ticket to the Moon),_  
_Ticket to the Moon (ticket to the Moon),_  
_Ticket to the Moon (ticket to the Moon)..._  
_Fly, fly through a troubled sky_  
_Up to a new world shining bright, oh, oh._

I was thinking about Sabrina, so I didn't even care that the magical comet was ready. It was late in the evening, and the full Moon was shining above the horizon. It was golden (...golden's just the color of Sabrina's hair...)

"So, the comet's ready," the Blue Fairy sighed. "Be careful with it. Sometimes magical comets act like wild animals."

"Goodbye," I nodded to her and sat on the comet. It hovered higher, higher; with each second it got closer to the Moon.

_Flying high above_  
_Soaring madly through the mysteries that come_  
_Wondering sadly if the ways that led me here_  
_Could turn around and I would see you there_  
_Standing there (and I would see you there, waiting...)_

In two minutes, I could see the whole US. Ferryport Landing couldn't be spotted from that height. I thought about Sabrina again. Oh, if only I could see _her_ from here. Is she looking in the sky, trying to notice my comet? Or is she sitting in Fort Charming and discussing plans with Seven? I hoped she waited for me.

Well, I'll return in a month. Time will pass quickly, and Sabrina will meet me when the comet gets to Earth. I'll bring Lady Meteor to our fort, and we'll defeat the Hand. Then I'll never part with my Sabrina. Defeating the Hand is the only way to achieve our happiness, so I just have to go to the Moon.

Don't worry about me, Sabrina. I'll come back.

_Ticket to the Moon..._  
_Flight leaves here today from Satellite Two._  
_As the minutes go by, what should I do?_  
_I paid the fare, what more can I say?_  
_It's just one way (only one way)..._


	7. 2 Makeup

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Note to Crystal J. 101: I'm writing a story called "Scarlet Comets", and the previous chapter was a songfic for that story's plot. When I update "Scarlet Comets" (I'm going to do it soon), you can read the newest chapters of it. They will actually be like a sequel for the Ticket to the Moon songfic. As for this fanfiction, I'm now writing a new short story which is not related to the other ones.**

* * *

**2. Makeup (set between books 4 and 5)**

Moth's POV

I had hated Sabrina Grimm since the very day we met. Sabrina wasn't even an Everafter! She was a simple human peasant! And nevertheless:

a) Puck chose Sabrina as his protector when he was in his healing cocoon. He should have chosen me!

b) Sabrina was respected in Faerie. Just because she was Veronica Grimm's daughter, the fairies adored her and listened to that silly speech on the day Puck was crowned! I'm a princess, so they should have been more respectful with me! I was thrown into a prison like a common criminal - can you imagine that?

c) The thing that angers me the most. I think I'm naturally beautiful, but yet I put on makeup every morning to look absolutely perfect. After the makeup, my hair are like bronze, my eyes are as green as emeralds, and my complexion is creamy - without any tan. I'm a beauty! But people think I'm ugly and my looks are good because of all the makeup. Well, Sabrina Grimm doesn't even know how to put lipstick on; she has nothing of the magical beauty of fairies... and I heard the court talking about how lovely she is!

Titania was going to sentence me to death or to a lifetime imprisonment for killing Cobweb and Oberon and attempting to kill Sabrina. On the day before the final trial was planned, I went to say farewell to my maidservant Ann. The only person who respected me.

When I came to her house, I suddenly had a brilliant idea. Ann obeyed every order I gave her, so perhaps she can do the revenge to Sabrina. I wasn't able to kill the human using Ann's help: Ann didn't know the recipe of the magic poison, and Sabrina had already left New York, so we couldn't poison her. But I could make her uglier than a goblin. Ann was going to be a help to me.

"Ann, Sabrina's going to pay for all that she did," I said. "You don't know the recipes of poisons that could kill her, but you know the recipe of the Ugliness Paint, right?"

"The potion that makes a person ugly forever, miss? Yes, I can make it."

"So make it," I ordered. "Disguise it as plain makeup and send it to Ferryport Landing, as if it was a present from Titania. Sabrina, also maybe someone else from this family will put the "makeup" on and..."

Ann laughed to tears.

"Excellent, miss!" she said through laughing and went to work.

On the following day, I was sentenced to a lifetime in prison. I waited for the news from Ann. The maidservant came to visit me a month later.

"We haven't succeeded," she informed me. "The fake makeup was received. Sabrina was so happy that Puck decided to pull a prank on her. Guess what? His chimpanzees stole our gift and ate what they thought was blush, foundation and eye shadow..."

Even though I was angry that Sabrina didn't get what she deserved, I giggled. Before the Grimms left Faerie, I overheard Puck telling Mustardseed about his chimpanzee pets. The chimpanzees were ugly already, according to what he said...

**I tried to make it funny, but I don't know if I did it. **


	8. 87 Alone

**All right, I think I'm a little tired of humor/romance/family oneshots. Or perhaps it's because I'm rather sick right now... Well, I've decided to write one or two sad things. I've already picked two of most tragic words. Here's the word "Alone'. Genre: angst/tragedy.**

**

* * *

**

87. Alone (set right after the Scarlet Hand was defeated)

The members of the Scarlet Hand were running away from the battlefield. Charming's army was chasing and capturing them, one by one. Mirror could hear cries for mercy.

"NOOO! Don't kill me, please!" the Queen of Hearts yelled, falling to her knees. The Sheriff of Nottingham, her usual companion, was already captured. He was murmuring "I haven't done anything it's all their fault I haven't done anything it's all their fault..." The Beast was also standing on his knees, begging his ex-wife and daughter to forgive him and confessing that he had been all wrong.

Mirror looked around. He noticed the Grimms, who were cheering and laughting with everybody else. They had once considered him as a close friend before they discovered that he was the Master, and now they didn't even look at him.

All the Scarlet Hand members were captured. Every single one of them was crying, begging for mercy, shouting "It's all their fault", and nobody paid attention to their Master. Mirror remembered how they respected him, how they sang praises to him. It was all a lie. "They thought about themselves, and themselves only," Mirror realized. He had been sitting in the bushes nearby, hoping that someone would care and worry about him. But Charming's army was praising each other and clapping, and Mirror's former followers were whimpering and crying. Mirror was absolutely alone.

He looked at the Grimms, who were the happiest of all.

"Starfish has changed so much," he thought. "She's now nineteen... She's become less angry and suspicious, as I see. Puck is the same mischievous boy, only he's older than before. They're such a pretty couple now. And Daphne's all the same: grinning and cheerful. Their brother, Basil - I remember him as a naive smiling toddler, and he's grown up into a young boy, full of energy. Goodness, their parents and uncle wipe away happy tears when they watch their children.

"Relda's health had become worse since she got free of me. But she has the same smile and bright eyes. Canis and Red - oh, they care about Relda so much. It's a perfect family, and I could have been its member," Mirror sighed and closed his eyes. It hurt him to watch all this happiness. Tearsf formed in his eyes. His heart was full of guilt and sorrow. He was alone, and it was his own fault.

* * *

At last, Charming remembered about Mirror.

"Where's your Master?" he shouted at Sheriff Nottingham. Sheriff trembled:

"He went somewhere over there please don't kill me..." he sobbed as Charming raised a sword above his head. Mirror groaned. Nottingham had once been his most devoted follower - and now he betrayed his Master. Charming walked to the bushes where Mirror was hiding.

Mirror couldn't stand all that anymore. He stood up and stepped forward.

"Don't waste time killing me, Charming," Mirror said and shot lightning into himself.

* * *

**That was tragic, but I think Mirror deserved this. Don't you agree?**

**I'm waiting for new reviews!**


	9. 88 Cry

**Thanks for the reviews for the previous sad oneshot, and now there's the second one (hopefully the last one - for now). This one is even more tragic than the previous one.**

**The word is "Cry". Genre: tragedy/hurt/comfort.**

* * *

**88. Cry (set when Sabrina's 17)**

Sabrina Grimm never liked crying. She thought it meant showing your weakness. Thus, she rarely ever cried, mostly trying to hide her tears. But now she just needed to cry.

Charming's army had finally won the final battle with the Scarlet Hand. At first, everybody cheered and laughed, enjoying the freedom they earned. But then the troops noticed that many dear people had perished, giving their lives for the victory. Sabrina sobbed. She remembered every single of her poor relatives and friends. The ones she'll never see again.

...Basil, her small brother... Tears slipped down her face. He was a six-year-old boy. He should have lived a long, happy life! Mom didn't want him to go fighting. He didn't. It didn't happen in the battle. The living cabin of their family's was destroyed, and Basil was hit with a huge piece of wood. Sabrina discovered the body just after the battle ended. Basil was so optimistic, so joyful! He wasn't afraid of anything. Now he lies under a white gravestone and a magical rosebush, in the middle of Ferryport Landing cemetery...

...Uncle Jake... Another tears fell on the floor. The cleverest detective of the Grimm family, the most enthusiastic of them. He could have been alive now. But after Briar's death he lost interest in his life. Where did his joy and courage go? In the last five years of his life, he had been in the depths of sadness. He wanted to avenge his fiancee. In the final battle, he killed two dozens of Hand members before being killed himself...

...Granny Relda... Sabrina was now crying hysterically. Granny sacrificed her life for them. She had been possessed by Mirror, but her mind got free of him for a second. She saw Charming's army nearly losing, so she jumped into a nearby river. In less than a minute, Mirror was dead, but so was Granny...

...Mr. Canis... It was obvious he had been too weak to survive the battle anyway. He was badly injured, and when he saw Granny dead, he had a heart attack. Nurse Sprat wasn't able to heal him.

Sabrina cried and cried, remembering the rest of the dead friends. Mr. Seven, the general. Goldilocks, a good family friend. Max (Charming's magic mirror guardian), Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus and Briar Rose - those were killed long ago. Many people, whom she'd never be able to meet and thank.

* * *

Sabrina didn't know how long she had been crying, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Puck. Puck looked like a 20-year-old, but he usually acted in the same mischievous way as five years ago. Right now, though, there was no smirk on his face, no gleam in his eyes and no pixies flying around him.

"You've been crying," he said. Sabrina was shocked by the sound of his voice. He wasn't laughing, he wasn't teasing, he wasn't even simply asking. His voice sounded as if he completely understood her.

"I've remembered the people who perished," Sabrina said through tears. "Basil, Granny, Uncle Jake, Briar, Mr. Canis... Sometimes I feel it's unfair that they're dead and I live. I loved all of them so much!" she burst into sobs again.

Puck took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Sabrina looked back in his eyes and saw love, care, bravery, sorrow for the dead, and understanding. Her eyes were still welling with tears, but she smiled faintly. Now she realized there was someone else - besides her family - who understood her and cared for her. Someone else to live for.

* * *

**Tell me if the final scene was a little shorter than it should have been. I don't have much experience with tragedy/hurt/comfort fanfics.**


	10. 9 Present

**I'M DONE WITH SAD ONESHOTS (for now)! Here's the new one, which is much more joyful than the previous two.**

* * *

**9. Present (set long after the end of the war with the Scarlet Hand; the barrier doesn't exist anymore)**

It was Puck's 4021st birthday. Actually, nobody knew on what day Puck was born. Veronica phoned Titania, who told her it was February 31st. After some thoughts and discussions, the Grimm family decided to celebrate Puck's birthday on February 28th or 29th.

Now it was February 28th, so Puck was receiving presents and gift cards. The presents were very peculiar indeed! Can you give a normal present to a mischievous Trickster King?

Titania and Mustardseed sent Puck a package of glop grenades (for playing pranks) and a box of bananas (to feed the chimpanzees). Puck asked for these gifts specifically on his last visit to New York, it was exactly what he needed.

Granny cooked lots, lots, lots of bizarre food. The biggest and oddest of it was an enormous blue cake with green cream, white walnuts and yellow chocolate sauce that formed a note "_Happy 4021st birthday_". Puck wholeheartedly thanked the old lady and had already taken bites from everything she cookedl

Henry gave Puck some dust from the Hall of Wonders that could change things' color.

"You can use it on your pixies," Henry said. "They are all green, and you can make them rainbow-colored. This dust doesn't hurt at all."

"I'll better paint Sabrina's hair rainbow," Puck thought to himself. Henry was sure _everyone_ would grow up; he didn't think what his present to Puck could do to his own daughter.

Veronica's gift was a long rubber snake which looked like a real one. Veronica warned Sabrina, Daphne and Basil about it.

"In the evening, you'll run into this thing in a dark corner," she guessed. "I'm certain."

Uncle Jake used his magical stuff and his sense of humor to make a large golden medal with words carved into it: "THE WORST TRICKSTER EVER". Puck had been wearing the medal every day since that birthday.

Mr. Canis carved a new wooden sword for Puck, and Red painted it. (Puck's old sword was burnt down by a dragon during the war with the Scarlet Hand).

Little Basil, who thought of Puck as of a role model, gave him a book about how to deal with stubborn chimpanzees.

Daphne bought a box of chocolates, in addition to Granny's present. Puck was always ready to eat something nice!

Sabrina had been forced to write a gift card for Puck, but she had no idea what else she could give him. The day before Puck's birthday, she thought and thought and thought, but she didn't know. After an hour, she was going to give up and buy a box of candy like Daphne did. When Daphne heard about this, she laughed:

"No, no. Puck won't be so happy with it. You better promise him that you won't complain about his pranks."

Sabrina groaned, but wrote it on the gift card nevertheless.

* * *

It was Puck's happiest birthday ever. He painted Sabrina's hair rainbow (luckily, Uncle Jake knew how to wash the color away), scared her with a rubber snake and put banana pills on the floor - Sabrina slipped on them.

Sabrina didn't seem angry at all - just as she promised. She laughed as much as everyone else. Daphne didn't know her sister could be such a good actress. She was sure that Sabrina's soul was boiling mad.

But when Sabrina, Daphne, Basil and Puck went upstairs to go to their bedrooms, Sabrina stopped Puck and said:

"Oh, you know, everything was really funny today."

Before anyone could answer, she said a series of "goodnight"s and hurried to her room.


	11. 39 Miracle

**Thanks for reviewing the previous story, I hope you'll like the new one. Genre: mostly Puckabrina romance.**

* * *

**39. Miracle (set when Sabrina's 40)**

Sabrina was sitting and thinking about her life.

When Sabrina was young, she was really tired of miracles. They happened every day! The escape training in the Hall of Wonders, the Everafter residents of Ferryport Landing, the Everafter War and the victory... Sabrina considered all this as daily life.

She was sure miracles involved magic and wizardry. So sometimes, being along in her room, Sabrina complained:

"I'm surrounded by miracles! I can't get away from them! They stop bringing happiness when they happen on a daily basis."

No one listened to her. She cursed magic, Everafters, the Scarlet Hand (which was defeated soon), everything related to it. She thought she had hated miracles.

40-year-old Sabrina smiled as she remembered all this. Now she knew that not all of the miracles are performances of magic. She realized it long ago, when she was twenty-one. Back then, she had just finished college, and Puck unexpectedly asked for her hand. The two admitted that they always loved each other, and it led to a wedding in less than three months.

"_That _was a miracle," Sabrina thought. Something to bring people true happiness.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she heard cries. She jumped and ran to the front door. Her kids have returned from school.

In a moment, the door opened, and her son and daughters ran inside. Sabrina looked at them lovingly. Ever-smiling Susan, mischievous Robin and Jenny, the cleverest one. They surrounded their mother, telling her about the school day. They all talked at the same time, so Sabrina couldn't hear anything. She looked at the happy faces once more and laughed with them:

"My three little miracles."

* * *

**Today I felt a little too lazy to write a long oneshot for this fanfic! I'll make the next one long.**


	12. 96 Photographs

****

It may be considered as a kind of prequel to the previous oneshot!

* * *

96. Photographs (set ten years before the previous chapter)

Daphne Grimm was babysitting her sister's children. Sabrina and her husband Puck went to New York to visit Puck's family and to help Titania with some queer problems. Their kids Susan and Robin were staying at home. Sabrina felt that the "queer problems" might be dangerous, and Susan was only four years old. Robin was a year younger than his sister.

"Aunt Daphne" did her best to please the kids. She brought them a box of chocolates, she played twenty different games with them, and yet she could hear them saying that "Mommy's better than Aunt Daphne". Thus she had to think of other good children's activities.

Finally, Daphne was exhausted, so she asked:

"What else do you want? I gave you chocolates, I played with you, I read to you..."

"Tell us something about Mommy's childhood," Susan begged her.

"About the Everafter War!" Robin added.

"Fine!" Daphne smiled and searched for something in her purse. "I even have some photographs of our childhood." She took out a file full of photographs.

Susan and Robin were anxious to see them. Robin snatched the file and took out a random picture. It showed a small golden-haired girl, not more than five years, with a smiling baby in her arms.

"Ah," Daphne laughed. "That's your mother and I. The picture has been taken when I was newborn."

The children giggled and picked another photo. That one was a picture of the same blond girl, only she was nine years old. There was a fake smile on her face, but she was frowning.

"That photo was for the police. We took it when your grandparents were kidnapped by the Scarlet Hand," Daphne explained.

"Poor Mommy. She's so unhappy on this picture," Susan said. She and her brother chose the next photo, which showed Sabrina and Daphne in the middle of their escape training. Daphne told Susan and Robin some funny stories about the escape training before taking out another photograph.

The next photo represented Sabrina and Daphne in warriors' armor, and Puck flying above. Puck was looking at Sabrina affectionately - it was obvious, even on a photo.

"When was this one taken?" Susan wondered.

"Just before the final battle," Daphne replied. "I was eight years old, yet I insisted on me being sent to the battle along with Sabrina and Puck. Your Mom and Dad were already in love back then, though they didn't want to admit it," she smiled and picked another photograph herself.

This one was the strangest. 16-year-old Daphne was on the foreground of it, biting her hand. 20-year-old Sabrina, with a bright red face, was speaking something to Daphne, trying to be angry. Puck was grinning widely, but his head was lowered. He had a small jewelry box in his hands, and he was staring at it.

"What is _this_?" Robin and Susan exclaimed in unison after examining the photo.

"That was taken after your dad proposed to your mom, and I _accidentally_ heard it," Daphne said with an innocent smile.


	13. 27 Eyes

**27. Eyes (set somewhere after the end of the series, Sabrina and Puck are 16, or Puck at least LOOKS like 16)**

Sabrina called Puck "a twin brother of Peter Pan" and he was terribly offended by that. He went into his room, and the Grimms didn't see him for two days.

In the evening of the second day, the whole family started guessing _when _Puck was going to get out of his room, if he _was_ going to do it. Daphne, Granny, Veronica, and Uncle Jake were hoping to see Puck on the next day. Henry, Sabrina, Red, and supposedly Mr. Canis said that they hoped Puck would stay in his room as long as possible. Goldilocks, who was invited for tea, and Elvis didn't take part in the discussion.

Suddenly Daphne asked:

"Oh, by the way, what color are Puck's eyes? I used to think they're green. But when Sabrina called him "a brother of Peter Pan", I could have sworn that his eyes were black!"

"They are black," Henry said. "It's obvious."

"No, they're blue!" Veronica argued.

"Titania and Mustardseed have blue eyes as well! It's the eye color of the Royals of Faerie," Granny agreed.

"Nonsense! Puck has green eyes!" Red said.

"Blue! No, green! No, black! No, blue!" everyone except Sabrina and Uncle Jake started shouting.

"What's the argument for?" Uncle Jake laughed. "Puck can change his eye color."

"No, no! Let's see what Sabrina thinks!" Daphne exclaimed. "If Sabrina truly loves Puck, she'll guess right!"

"DAPHNE, CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Sabrina yelled. But Daphne continued, giggling and perfectly ignoring her sister's shouts:

"So, Sabrina, what color are your beloved's eyes? A) green B) blue C) it can change D) black."

"He's not my beloved," Sabrina grunted. "For the last years, I think, they've been blue."

"Of course they're blue when I look at you, ugly," Puck's voice said from upstairs. The fairy ran down to join the family. "They're blue when I'm happy." His face turned bright red, so he snatched the largest muffin from the plate and hurried back to his room.


	14. 12 Wedding

****

**Thanks for the reviews! The new oneshot is complete.**

* * *

12. Wedding (set 12 years after the end of the series)

Minerva Smirt, who used to work in an orphanage and then was fired, now had to change her job completely. So she did, but she was soon fired again. She had been changing jobs once a month during nine years, until she was hired as a waitress by some B. Z. Flower and M. Lobarb, owners of a small cafe in Ferryport Landing.

"Ferryport Landing!" Ms. Smirt suddenly remembered as she got inside the train to go to this town from Grand Central. "These awful girls were brought there. What were their names? Susan and Dora... Sylvia and Diana... Their last name was Grimm, that's certain. They were brought there to live with some mad old woman, their grandmother Relda. After eight months of living with her, the sisters became worse than before - if it's even possible. And those two people who pretended to be their parents!.. They threatened me and told me a crazy story about fairytale characters being real. I recited it in the orphanage - and I was fired. It's all _their _fault!"

The train left the station, gaining speed. Ms. Smirt read a few pages from her book, and then started to think about the sisters Grimm again.

"I wondered where they are now," she thought. "With such adoptive family, they must have grown up to become criminals or crazies. I'm sure! Oh, why didn't I bring them up when I had a chance? I like dealing with _proper _young ladies, but I can't stand bad girls.

"I hope these Grimm girls regret everything they did. They ran away from wonderful foster families! They made my life horrible. Well, I _do _really hope they paid for this."

Ms. Smirt rarely dreamed of anything, but now she imagined coming to Ferryport Landing and immediately meeting that Grimm girls.

"They'll recognize me and cry: 'Oh, Ms. Smirt, forgive us, please! We're living as peasants! We're so unhappy here! If only you could bring us again to Mr. Greeley, or Mr. Drisko, or the Keatons!..' I'll say: 'Well, Sarah, Daisy, it's your own fault,' and I'll go away," Ms. Smirt even smiled, imagining such a scene.

Two hours passed. The train slowed down and stopped. Ms. Smirt stepped on the platform. It was absolutely empty and silent, but music and laughter could be heard from the town.

"It must be some stupid celebration," Ms. Smirt guessed. "Today's August 26... oh, I can't remember what holiday is this... Or maybe some famous person decided to visit this poor boring Ferryport Landing."

She walked away from the platform, trying to remember the address of the cafe she'd have to work in from now on. Sacred Ground Coffee Shop. Her new employers told her the address of it by e-mail, but she forgot it.

"It doesn't matter," Ms. Smirt said to herself. "I'll ask someone about it."

She went towards Main Street. The music and laughter got louder. Ms. Smirt cringed. She liked neither of the sounds.

The streets of Ferryport Landing were empty. It seemed that all of the people decided to take part in the celebration. Ms. Smirt looked around, hoping to find Sacred Grounds by herself. But she couldn't, so she finally decided:

"I have to go wherever all of the people are. I have to find the way to the cafe! I'm going to work there, after all!"

Ms. Smirt walked for another ten minutes, until she got to a large square. The square was in fact unnaturally large for a town this tiny. It was crowded with people! There were also fully served tables and chairs standing there. It was decorated with flowers and marble statues. The loud sound of a wedding waltz was filling the air.

"I'm sorry, what is the celebration for?" Ms. Smirt asked an awfully fat man.

"Are you new in this town?" the man smiled widely. He didn't look hurt by the woman's rude voice. "It is a great wedding! Three couples are getting married today!"

"I see," Ms. Smirt said. "Sorry, but I've been hired as waitress by the owners of Sacred Grounds..."

"Oh, Buzzflower and Mallobarb, I know them," the man nodded. "They are somewhere here," the man gestured to the whole square. "But I don't think it's wise to search for them in the crowds. I think you should wait for the end of the celebration."

Ms. Smirt thanked him and searched for a free chair, grunting about this stupid town. Why did she agree to the job? Perhaps it would be better to return to New York City.

In three hours or so, many people went away. Ms. Smirt guessed that those who didn't leave were the closest friends of the young couples.

"By the way, it's interesting to see the couples," she thought. "They must look as old-fashioned and dull as the whole town."

She stood up and tried to spot the newly married people. Finally, she saw them and she was shocked.

The first couple, though, was perfectly unknown to Ms. Smirt. A young woman with golden curly hair and a pale face, whose wedding dress was red, and a golden-haired young man with shining blue eyes. Ms. Smirt thought for a second that the man had wings.

But when she saw the second couple, she was really shocked. She didn't recognize the man, but the bride looked very familiar. Ms. Smirt realized that it was Daphne Grimm! She was now twenty years old, but she had the same dark braids, green eyes, round face, and a childish smile.

Ms. Smirt looked at the last couple, and the surprise came again. The bride looked exactly like Sabrina Grimm (only she was twenty-four). Ms. Smirt would recognize that terrible girl anywhere. But now, Sabrina's face wasn't wet with tears or red with rage. Sabrina was the happiest of all. Her husband resembled the filthy, rude boy Ms. Smirt had seen in Relda Grimm's house. He was hard to recognize, because now he wasn't filthy or rude at all! And Ms. Smirt saw flapping wings behind his back as well.

Suddenly, Sabrina and Daphne spotted Ms. Smirt. Both laughed and rushed to her.

"Ms. Smirt! We haven't expected you to come to our wedding!" they spoke together. "Oh, we've never thanked you for bringing us to Ferryport Landing thirteen years ago! Now we have to thank you! We're _so wonderfully happy here_!"


	15. 63 Story

**Thanks to pearl 4453, Blonde to the brain and isabel in lala land - everyone who reviewed the previous oneshot.**

**Notes for this chapter:**

**Character's age: Daphne - 35. OCs' age: I'll tell you in the story. **

**Daphne lives in England. Read to see the reasons of it.**

**

* * *

**

63. Story

Mrs. Daphne Gulliver woke up and automatically glanced at the calendar. June, the 14th! Only one day left...

"Frank!" she called her husband. "It's tomorrow!"

Frank Gulliver, her husband and Lemuel Gulliver's second son, opened his eyes and smiled at his wife. Yes, the next day was the 15th of June, the crystal jubilee of their wedding. It was a queer coincidence: they were wedded 15 years ago on the 15th of June.

The celebration was going to be a great one. Daphne had many relatives in America, her homeland, and all of them were going to come and visit her.

"Uncle Jake, little Basil, Granny and Mr. Canis are coming today in the evening," Daphne told Frank after they both got up. "The rest is going to arrive tomorrow morning. There weren't enough tickets for such a large family on a single airplane."

"I see!" Frank laughed. "When are we going to meet them at the airport? I mean, those who are coming today."

"We'll go to Heathrow at six in the evening. Maybe a little later," Daphne replied. "I miss my family so, so much! I haven't seen them for almost a year!"

* * *

**6.00 p. m.**

Daphne went to see her eldest daughter Lucy. The fourteen-year-old girl, who had her father's reddish hair and her mother's face and green eyes, was reading Grimms' Fairy Tales. Despite the family lived in London, all of them continued to do the fairy-tale detective work.

"Lucy, your Daddy and I are going to meet our family at the airport. Look after Bertha, Oliver and Daisy, while we're gone, OK?"

"And who's coming today?" Lucy smiled happily.

"Great-Uncle Jake, Uncle Basil, Great-Granny Relda and Mr. Canis," Daphne said. Lucy squealed and bit her hand: that's one of the odd habits she had inherited from her mother. Daphne kissed her and hurried to tell other children the news.

In ten minutes, she put on her new fashionable coat, took her purse and went to the front yard of the house. Frank was already there, turning on the engines of the car.

* * *

Lucy was very proud of babysitting her younger brother and sisters. She brushed their hair, dressed them, fed them, and then started to think what to do next. She would be very glad to teach them manners and behavior, but the kids' behavior was perfect already. So, after a little thinking, she suddenly had a great idea of activity and called the children to her room.

Bertha, Oliver and Daisy came running. Ten-year-old Bertha was the most cheerful of them all, seven-year-old Oliver adored traveling - just like Lemuel Gulliver, and Daisy was an ever-smiling toddler.

"I know what to do now!" Lucy told them. "Our mom had a lot of interesting adventures in her youth. Let's write a story about her life! Then we'll publish it, and Mom will be surprised so much! She won't expect it! It will be a present for Mom and Dad's wedding jubilee."

"A wonderful idea!" Oliver said. "But how can we know about the adventures of Mom's life?"

"We have to look through her journals, of course," Lucy said. "Bertha, go to the bookcase and bring Mom's journals..."

"In a second, Lucy!" Bertha said. "Oh, Mom would never suspect that we are writing a story about her!"

* * *

**Midnight**

Daphne was exhausted. It had been an awfully long day. Uncle Jake, Basil, Granny and Mr. Canis brought lots of gifts for her and Frank. They had tea with German Chocolate Cake, then Frank showed everyone the wedding photographs, and there was a long talk about the past fifteen years.

The children went to bed three hours ago, and the adults tried to look full of energy. Finally, Frank reminded them:

"Tomorrow, the rest of the family is coming. We'll have to meet them early in the morning."

So, everybody went to sleep, but Daphne came to see her sleeping children before going to bed herself.

Lucy, Bertha, Oliver and Daisy were sleeping, smiling in their sleep. Suddenly, Daphne noticed several sheets of paper lying under Lucy's bed. She picked them up, stepped to the window and read in the moonlight:

_THE LIFE AND TIMES OF MRS. DAPHNE GULLIVER (BORN IN 2000)_

_A real fairy-tale. Written by Lucy, Bertha, Oliver and Daisy Gulliver_

_Once upon a time, in the large city of New York, there lived a good little girl named Daphne Grimm. She didn't know she was the descendant of the great writers - Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm..._

Daphne read the fairy-tale about herself, written by her children, and happy tears welled in her eyes.


	16. 8 Holiday

****

**The collection of one-shots is getting larger again!**

* * *

8. Holiday (set when Sabrina and Puck are 34, or at least Puck looks like that age)

Rose, the Princess of Faerie, a ten-year-old daughter of Puck and Sabrina, had been attending Ferryport Landing Elementary school for about four and a half years. She knew her teacher, Snow Charming, the famous Snow White, very well since her early childhood. Snow was a good friend of the Grimm family. Moreover, she was an excellent teacher. The pupils adored her.

Rose entered her class and took a seat. On that day, Snow suggested that everyone would write a composition about their favorite holiday.

"By the way, the winter holidays are less than a month away," Snow smiled. "So let's first talk about holidays in general, because you like this topic very much, right?"

"Right! Of course!" the children shouted and started thinking what to write about. Rose didn't think. She started writing immediately. She knew her favorite holiday - or, better to say, holiday_s_.

* * *

On the next lesson, Snow White read the best works aloud. Rose's composition was among them, but Snow didn't read it aloud, because it couldn't be understood by human kids. Rose showed her paper to her parents when she returned home:

_My favorite holiday_

_My favorite holiday isn't very famous. In fact, it's celebrated only by several dozen residents of Ferryport Landing, my hometown. The holiiday is the anniversary of the Everafter War's end. My whole family took part in the Everafter War, so we celebrate this holiday every year, on the 10th of August._

_That war ended twenty years ago, but Everafters all over the world still remember it. It was the war against the Scarlet Hand, an Everafter organization that thought of humans like of some kind of bad insects. This group threw humans out of their homes, terrorized them and took their money. The Master of the Scarlet Hand dreamed of ruling the world._

_Luckily, there were many wise Everafters that fought with the Hand and defeated it at last. A number of them, though, were killed long before the victory._

_We have many monuments of them at Ferryport Landing Cemetery. Every year, our family comes and brings carnations to the monuments of our best friends who died. I have never seen them in my life - I was born many years after the end of the Everafter War. Nevertheless, I'll never lose the memory of Briar Rose, Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus, and many other people whose names are written in gold letters on the monuments. In fact, I was named after Briar Rose._

_Dad and Mom, Aunt Daphne and Uncle Basil - all the members of my family tell me a lot about their battles with the Scarlet Hand. I always give them and the rest of the survivors a lot of presents on this holiday, because they defended the humans and the world we all know and love._

There was an enormous **A** mark under the text, and a comment of Snow's:

_**Rose, why did I give you a limit of two pages? I'd have loved to read more of your feelings about this holiday.**_

* * *

Ten years later, Rose published a book about the Everafter War.


	17. 50 Waltzing Lessons

**50. Waltzing Lessons**

**Part 1. Approximately 1500 B.C.**

**Faerie**

Una was a young fairy, who worked as a teacher of dancing. She was well-known all over Faerie, and she had enough money to live like a duchess. Anyway, she was greatly surprised when she received a letter from Queen Titania. The Queen of Faerie offered Una a job.

_I have two sons of my own, as you know_, she wrote. _They both need to learn dancing. Also, one of my ladies-in-waiting wants her daughter Moth to study it as well. You'll be well paid, Una._

Una agreed to it, of course, and came to teach the royal children. In two months, she was nearly regretting her decision. The students were difficult to deal with. The only good one of them was Prince Mustardseed, Titania and Oberon's second son. He didn't have any talent in dancing, but he worked hard, and Una could see his success.

Crown Prince Puck was the worst. He filled every lesson with jokes and pranks. Una was nearly in tears when she told Titania about it:

"His Highness has a talent! He could have learned dancing in a week! I'm sorry, Your Majesty! He just doesn't want to study!"

Lady Moth was a good pupil with terrible behavior. She thought she'd marry Puck in the future, so she was already acting like a pompous queen she wanted to be. Una couldn't stand her.

Anyway, the three children (even Puck) learned all kinds of dance after three years of lessons. Una was glad to leave them. She took the money and sighed with relief as she walked away from the capital of Faerie.

* * *

**Part 2. April 2015**

**Ferryport Landing**

Just a week had passed after the final battle with the Scarlet Hand, in which the Hand was defeated. But Ferryport Landing had changed so much! Houses were rebuilt, shops reopened, flowers and trees were planted in the gardens. Prince Charming was re-elected as the mayor of the town. His palace now looked even more rich and beautiful than before.

General Seven became Charming's ever-present lackey again. And on one sunny April day, he started running around the town with a boxs of envelopes. He put envelopes into letterboxes of many houses, including the house of the Grimm family.

One of the youngest Grimms, eighteen-year-old Sabrina, found the envelope a while later and opened it. Her sister Daphne took an invitation out of it. She read it aloud:

_Dear Grimms, there will be a great ball in my palace on the 23rd of April. We'll celebrate the victory over the Scarlet Hand. Everyone is invited. Yours respectfully, Prince William Charming._

"A BALL!" Daphne exclaimed and bit her hand. "Oh, how wonderful!"

"Since when does Charming invite us to balls?" Henry Grimm wanted to know.

"I think Snow asked him to do so," Sabrina guessed.

"Anyway, let's get ready!" Veronica cried. "The ball's only a week away. All of you need to learn how to dance!"

"I'll invite Morgan le Fay to teach you," Granny added. Everyone agreed, except for Puck.

"I don't want to learn waltz!" he cringed.

"Well, you won't be able to enjoy the ball without dancing," Daphne laughed. "And it will be your own fault."

"Daphne, how can you be so naive!" Sabrina teased. "Puck always enjoys himself if he has something to eat. _A lot _of something."

"He always enjoys himself when you are around!" Daphne said. She was sure Sabrina and Puck loved each other. They just didn't want to admit it.

Puck took a large earthworm out of his pocket and threw it at Daphne. She squeaked. Luckily, the earthworm missed the target. Nevertheless, Puck smirked and marched upstairs to his room.

* * *

**Part 3. A week later**

Morgan le Fay was an excellent teacher, or maybe there was something magical in her lessons. She taught Sabrina, Daphne and little Basil to waltz perfectly in a week.

The Grimms couldn't wait for the ball. Finally, the big day came. Mr. Canis drove everybody to Charming's palace in the dear old rusty family car.

The palace was full of guests already. Snow White warmly welcomed the Grimms. Henry and Veronica started dancing immediately, Daphne, Red and Basil wanted to play with the children first. Uncle Jake wasn't going to dance with anyone: he never paid attention to women since Briar's death. Granny and Mr. Canis were too old for waltzing.

Puck and Sabrina were left alone.

"Ugly, will you dance the next waltz with me?" Puck asked suddenly.

"Duh! You didn't pay attention to Morgan's lessons at all!" Sabrina said. "I don't want to waltz with someone who can't dance at all!"

"Just one dance," Puck begged. Daphne heard them and ran to Sabrina:

"Ohh, Sabrina, pleeease accept!" she squealed. "I'd loove to seee it!"

"Fine," Sabrina surrendered.

The waltz started, and Sabrina just had to dance with Puck. In the first minute of the dance, she was greatly impressed. Puck _could_ waltz, moreover, he danced just wonderfully, better than she did. Everybody turned to look at the pair and applauded.

"Oh, my!" Sabrina cried when the waltz ended. "I didn't know you danced this well! I mean it. It was amazing!"

"I've been taking lessons!" Puck said proudly.

"When?"

"About... er... let me think... yeah, 3500 years ago. By the way, can I dance quadrille with you as well?"

Sabrina blushed.

"I... I don't know quadrille. Only waltz."

"No worries, I can teach you, if you don't mind..." Puck chuckled. Suddenly, Sabrina heard giggles and turned to see Daphne and Red. Daphne was biting her hand, and Red was holding a camera.

"It has been soooooo romantic!" Daphne sang.

"We'll post all this on the Internet," Red warned them.

"WHAT? YOU WERE TAKING PICTURES?" Puck and Sabrina cried in unison furiously. Red and Daphne hurried to hide in the crowd or anywhere.

"No! Not pictures! It's a video!" Red's voice squeaked from under the dinner table.


	18. 92 Impossible

**Thanks to the reviewers. Word #92 is done!**

* * *

**92. Impossible (set when Sabrina is 22)**

Sabrina Grimm got married to Puck three years ago. Their first child Gloriana (named after Titania's mother) was born two years ago. But only now Sabrina noticed that Gloriana had wings like Puck's. These wings, though, were silvery - not pink. Also, as Sabrina had just found out, her daughter could turn into various animals.

Sabrina wrote a letter to her friend from New York, Olivia. Before Sabrina's parents were kidnapped, she and Olivia used to study together. After the Scarlet Hand was defeated, the friendship was restored. Sabrina had always been busy with the queer detective work, so she rarely visited Olivia - they mostly wrote letters to each other.

So, when Gloriana's magical talents were discovered, Sabrina was aching to tell Olivia about all this.

* * *

_Dear Olivia_, she wrote_._

_Thank you for the last letter. I'm so glad you've found a new good job! As for me, I'm stuck with the dear old detective work - the only job a Grimm can do in this world. But since the Scarlet Hand is defeated now, there aren't so many cases in here. I have solved only SIX random mysteries in this month - can you imagine it?_

_Don't think I'm complaining. Puck is making our life interesting with his usual pranks. Oh, he has never stopped playing them. Little Gloriana helps him with the tricks now. I can't believe she's two years old already! It's obvious that she has my looks and Puck's character._

_And today I've found out that my daughter also has Puck's abilities! It's simply amazing! Let me tell you about it._

_Today, we went to gather fruit in Morgan le Fay's gardens. She invited all of her friends to have as much fruit as they wanted._

_Puck, Gloriana and I accepted the invitation. The garden was a truly magical one! We have found apples, pears, bananas, plums, pineapples - any fruit you can think of, and also several kinds of magical fruit. For example, Morgan has black apples and banana pills filled with maple syrup. Granny gathers such things to cook her bizarre food._

_So, getting to the point... Puck found a large peach tree. I filled my basket with the peaches I could reach with my hand. Gloriana didn't approve of this._

_"I want THESE fruit!" she said and pointed at the peaches that grew twenty feet above our heads._

_"No problem," Puck said, and his rosy wings appeared. But before he could take off the ground, I saw lovely little silvery wings flapping behind Gloriana's back! She flew up and ate all the peaches she wanted, before landing and hiding her wings._

_"Awesome! My daughter's a fairy!" Puck grinned and hugged Gloriana. I smiled:_

_"Glory, maybe you can even transform into an animal?"_

_"Yeah," she winked, and suddenly she changed herself into a tiny kitten, then into a canary. She flew a little away from us and turned into a little elephant. Puck applauded, and I laughed. Gloriana became herself again. _

_"When did you find it out yourself?" I wanted to know._

_"Today," Gloriana shrugged. "I wanted to eat these peaches," she gestured to the peach tree._

_Olivia, can you imagine your best friend's daughter as a fairy? Sometimes, when writing this letter, I couldn't believe in it myself. I looked out of the window to make sure of it. You see, right now Gloriana is playing with balloons in the front yard. They fly above, and Gloriana chases them and tries to catch them. Usually she succeeds. How sweet she is!_

_I'm incredibly happy for my daughter, Olivia! But also I now see a proof for the main law of the life in Ferryport Landing: there's nothing impossible here, the only impossible thing is a normal life._

_Say hello to your sisters, your husband and your mother from Puck, me, and our whole enormous family._

_Your loving friend_

_Sabrina._

* * *

Sabrina finished the letter and brought it to the post office. When she came home, little Gloriana was still playing with balloons. The elderly family dog, Elvis, was staring at her. He got used to flying boys long ago, but he never saw flying girls!

Sabrina scratched Elvis's large head and chuckled:

"You better get used to it, Elvis. There's nothing impossible in Ferryport Landing."

Elvis barked and nodded.


	19. 52 White flag

**Word (or a couple of words) number 52! Genre: romance.**

* * *

**52. White flag**

Charming was worried - to be exact, he was _very _worried - better to say, he was _TERRIBLY WORRIED_ about Snow White. She was leading the first attack of the Final Battle with the Scarlet Hand. She could be easily killed! She could be badly injured! She could be put under a spell, after all!

Mr. Seven helped Snow with this attack. Before they went to the battle, Charming stopped Seven and ordered:

"When the battle ends, hoist a flag - so that I will see it. If... if Snow stays alive, make it white. If she's wounded, make it gray. If she... if..."

"If we'll lose Ms. White, the flag will be coal black," Seven finished for him. "I'll do it, boss."

* * *

**Five and a half hours later**

Charming was riding around the battlefield, fighting with random members of the Scarlet Hand. Everybody around him was fighting, arrows and spears were falling from above like steady October rain, the sounds of clanging swords filled the air. The concentration of magical spells per cubic foot was a hundred times higher than the maximum limit.

Charming hadn't seen Snow since the beginning of the battle, but he was awfully afraid of seeing a black flag in Seven's hands. He was concerned both on fighting and looking for a flag.

"Is this a gray flag? No, it's an armor of a knight... Oh, is there a black one? No, it's a stone..." he thought.

Finally, Charming could hear a loud "Hooray!" He looked around and saw his soldiers cheering and shouting it. The Scarlet Hand was defeated. Several members of it were still trying to fight, but the victory was obvious.

"Where's the flag?" Charming thought. "The flag..."

He felt a strong pain in his arm and fell from the horse.

"The sky's dark..." he said to himself, lying on the ground. "But wait - what's it?"

He saw a dark flag flapping in the sky...

"Snow!" he cried desperately and fell unconscious.

* * *

**Later**

Charming opened his eyes and saw Nurse Sprat, Mr. Seven, the Grimms and a perfectly healthy Snow White standing near him.

"Snow... Have all of us perished?" he asked. "Including me?"

"On the contrary, boss, all of us are alive," Mr. Seven grinned.

"Then why did you hoist the dark flag?"

"I hoisted a white one, boss. You were badly wounded by one of the Hand's survivors - well, he's not a survivor anymore. Never mind. The wound was so bad that you saw the world darkening before you."

"Yes, yes, now I remember," Charming said. "I saw the sky was also dark."

"Exactly, Billy," Snow White smiled. "The sky was - and is - absolutely clear. And the flag..."

"Was in fact _white_!" Charming realized.

* * *

The victory celebration was going on. It was also the celebration of the engagement of several happy couples, including Charming and Snow.

The sun was shining brighty. The sky was crystal clear. A pure white flag was flapping in the autumn breeze.


	20. 98 Sick

**Thanks for reviewing! The newest one-shot is finished. Not a joyful one. Genre: tragedy and angst.**

**98. Sick**

What does an Everafter nurse have to do if a human's sick? Moreover, a human's sick with a very strange, queer disease!

As for Nurse Sprat, she had no idea what to do with Jake Grimm. He was majorly depressed after Briar Rose's death, everyone knew that. But the depression was growing and growing and turning into something odd. Jake rarely ate anything, he started to walk in a staggering way, like a drunk. He suddenly had a big problem with memory.

His niece Daphne asked him once:

"Uncle Jake, Mr. Seven needs to know the exact date of the battle near Ferryport Landing Marina."

"I can't remember…" Jake said gloomily. "It was after Briar's death."

It was all he remembered.

He forgot his friends' names, he only remembered that they had once been "Briar's friends".

What sickness was that one? Nurse Sprat had one answer: a very deep depression, nothing more could be possible. And it seemed like Jake was sick with it forever, no one knew how to heal him.

* * *

The final battle had been won by Charming's army! Everyone couldn't believe that it had happened at last. The Scarlet Hand was defeated! People laughed, danced, congratulated each other. Jake Grimm was smiling.

"Uncle Jake!" Sabrina exclaimed. "You're happy too!"

"Of course," Uncle Jake said. "I will mourn Briar during my whole life, but now I feel like I can smile easily at last. 'Brina, it has been unfair when Briar was dead and those who killed her were alive! I couldn't stand this fact, I was terribly depressed with it.

"Now the Hand is punished - for her and for everyone who was killed, and no one will be killed anymore. I'm happy with it."

Uncle Jake's strange symptoms of memory loss and odd behavior faded away, but the sorrow for his fiancee remained in his soul. He had never become the same cheerful enthusiastic himself again.


	21. 67 PessimistOptimist

**This one-shot isn't as sad as the previous one, because I'm in a much better mood right now! But still the two chapters are a little related.**

**67. Pessimist/Optimist**

The two brothers, Henry and Jacob Grimm – the youngest Brothers Grimm, as their friends called them sometimes – were completely different from each other. It wasn't so obvious in their childhood; it was their father's death that separated their characters.

Henry Grimm often showed himself as a pessimist. Especially when it came to Everafters. Henry didn't trust any of them, so when his family associated with Everafters, Henry would turn away from them and murmur:

"They won't do any good to us! These _Everafters_!"

Jacob Grimm was always an optimist. If a random Everafter was a good friend to the Grimm family, Jacob would trust him with his life. He was able to figure a betrayal out, but he had never been suspicious, let alone being as suspicious as Henry.

These were the brothers' characters before the Great Everafter War. That War changed both of them a lot.

* * *

**After the war**

The war was won, and Henry regained his optimism. Now he finally believed that not all of the Everafters were bad, actually, most of them could be really good friends. Several Everafters risked their lives to save Henry's family. So the man wholeheartedly agreed when his children and his wife begged him to stay in Fairyport Landing.

When Henry's daughter Sabrina married Puck (an Everafter, from "A Midsummer Night's Dream"!) and looked like she got all the happiness in the world, Henry Grimm realized that a perfect happily ever after was possible.

As for Jake Grimm, he was terribly depressed after the death of his fiancee, Briar Rose. Even when the Scarlet Hand fully paid for all its terrors, Jake's usual cheerfulness and bravado didn't come back. He had become sad, with an ever-present scowl. His optimism faded, and Jake was now a pessimist.

How life can change people's characters!


	22. 3 Dye

**3. Dye (set two or three years after the Scarlet Hand was defeated)**

Lucy Reiten, a 16-year-old girl, envied Sabrina Grimm, her classmate, a lot. Sabrina was the prettiest girl in the class, and Lucy couldn't stand it. Moreover, many boys wanted to ask Sabrina out, but she declined everyone. Lucy thought that was Sabrina was too proud of herself. Why else wouldn't she want to go out with any of these boys?

Somehow Sabrina's sunshine-colored hair annoyed Lucy the most. Her own hair was raven-black and curly, but Lucy was sure Sabrina's hair was more beautiful. Everyone admitted it as well.

Lucy wanted to prove it was wrong. Before _she_ moved to Ferryport Landing, she used to be the prettiest one in her school!

So one day she came to her bosom friend May and said:

"Hey, do you know Sabrina Grimm uses hair dye?"

"Really?" May snickered. "Oh, I suspected it! Such a pure natural shade of golden is impossible! How did you find it out?"

"I saw... saw... a strand of hair that wasn't dyed. It was dirty brown!"

May laughed to tears:

"How clever of her! So she's in fact quite ugly! I must tell Jane these news..." Jane was another friend of May's.

After Lucy left May's apartment, she smiled to herself. They had started a large gossip about this thing.

* * *

**A week later**

Sabrina came home from school, frowning and mumbling insults. Daphne met her and was surprised:

"Sabrina, what happened?"

"They say that I use _hair dye_!"

"Whom do you mean?"

"The girls from my class! They even beg me to tell them what dye it is: it looks perfect, as they think! Duh!" Sabrina went to her room and slammed the door.

Puck flew out of the kitchen with a mouthful of berries.

"Hfarfffie?" he said, then swallowed the berries and repeated:

"Hair dye?"

"Yes - according to Sabrina's classmates," Daphne chuckled. Puck smirked slyly and flew over to the door of his room...

* * *

**On the next day**

**7.00 a. m.**

Sabrina ran to Puck's room and banged at the door.

"FAIRY BOY! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR? IT'S BLUE!" she yelled. Puck was careful enough to hide far away in his endless "room". Sabrina opened the door and searched for him until her mother called:

"Sabrina! You'll be late for school!"

"Fine, but how can I wash _this _away?" Sabrina cried, pointing at her hair, as she stormed downstairs. "I've wasted over ten gallons of water and a pound of soap!"

"How did it become blue?" Veronica asked, startled.

"Puck put something in my shampoo!"

"Well, since he's hiding far from here, in his... eh... room, you'll have to go to the school..."

"With blue hair?"

"N-n-no. I think I have some dye for it. It will give your hair a good blond color, and when you come home, we'll question Puck and wash this blue something away."

Sabrina dyed her hair and went to school. On her way to it, she figured that she wouldn't be afraid of the classmates' teasing now. And so she went to her class, smiling. Lucy greeted her with sarcastic words:

"Hi, Sabrina! Well, do you use your wonderful dye again?"

"YES, I use a dye!" Sabrina snapped. "My hair is now blue!"


	23. 97 Hidden Talent

**Another one-shot, word #97. Genre: adventure.****97. Hidden Talent **

* * *

**Part One. The Talent's Figured Out**

_Set when Daphne's a baby_

Many residents of Faerie crowded inside _The Golden Egg _café to meet Mrs. Veronica Grimm. The only human of New York who was a friend of Everafters.

Veronica had recently given birth to her second child, the second daughter. She called her Daphne. Daphne had her mother's black hair and green eyes and her father's smile and face. Everyone admitted that she was a cute child.

Momma, the owner and the bartender of _The Golden Egg_, looked at Veronica, who was holding Daphne in her arms.

"Mark my words, Veronica," Momma said with a small smile. "This girl has a hidden talent of the usage of magical items. I can easily see it."

"Indeed," Titania, the Queen of Faerie, agreed. "Daphne's going to be a genius with it when she grows up."

"Oh, can all of you predict a little baby's fate?" Veronica was amazed.

"No, no, don't get us wrong," Titania laughed. "We can only see this hidden talent."

"Well, we'll see it," Veronica said, looking at Daphne lovingly. "When she grows up a little..."

* * *

**Part Two. The Talent's Obvious**

_Set when Daphne's seven years old_

"So, you have to shake this wand a little, until it starts to glow," Morgan le Fay explained. She was having her usual weekly lesson with the Grimm girls. The using of magical items. In fact, Daphne was the one who really studied it. Sabrina had an addiction to magic, so she was only allowed to witness the lessons.

Today, Daphne was training to use Morgan le Fay's personal magic wand.

She shook it, just as Morgan told her. After a minute or two, the wand started glowing faintly.

"Excellent!" Morgan exclaimed. "I've never taught such a pupil before. Usually the wand starts to glow after five minutes at least!"

Daphne smiled proudly. Sabrina applauded.

"You have a talent of using magical things," Morgan praised Daphne. "It's needed in Fairyport Landing... especially nowadays, in these rough times."

* * *

**Part 3. The Talent's Useful**

_Set when Daphne's eight_

Charming's army was fighting the Scarlet Hand. Charming himself was leading the expert swordfighters. General Seven was the leader of a large mob of small humanoids like gnomes and dwarfs. Sergeant Snow White commanded those people who had skills in kung fu, karate and other martial arts like these. Goldilocks lead an enormous flock of various animals into the battle.

And Daphne Grimm was alone, all by herself, standing on the roof of the warehouse that held magical items. She was shooting magic and spells at the Scarlet Hand soldiers. They were turned into animals and plants, burnt down with fire, bound with magical chains, and that's not all of it. Daphne's supply seemed endless.

When the battle was won, Henry Grimm did the math. Over a half of the Scarlet Hand army was found out to be defeated by Daphne's magic!

"I knew it!" Veronica said with happy tears in her eyes. "Momma was right when she told me about Daphne's hidden talent!"

* * *

**Well, that's all of it. I'm waiting for new reviews!**


	24. 6 iPod

****

**This new one-shot is a songfic again, a humorous and a tragic one at the same time. How can it be? Read and see. Might turn out a little OOC, though. The song: _Yours Truly, 2095 _by Electric Light Orchestra (oh, this group once more! that's because it's one of my favorites).**

**SPOILER FOR THE STORY:**

**It's the year 2095, Sabrina has died long ago, but grown-up Puck still loves her.**

* * *

6. iPod

Puck, who looked like he was forty-five, picked up his old iPod. These iPods were old-fashioned in the year 2095, but what did it matter to a resident of Ferryport Landing? This town had always been old-fashioned.

It didn't matter to Puck, now that Sabrina Grimm was gone, nothing mattered.

An old song filled the air of the forest. (Since Sabrina's death, Puck had lived in the woods again.)

_2095, 2095, 2095, 2095. _  
_I love you, sincerely, _  
_Yours truly, yours truly..._

Puck thought about Sabrina, her blue eyes, her suspicious or angry frown, her rare but beautiful smile. What was good for him in being an Everafter - after her death?..

_I sent a message to another time. _  
_But as the days unwind, this I just can't believe _  
_I sent a note across another plane,_  
_Maybe it's all a game, but this I just can't conceive._

Luckily, there was a simple time machine at everyone's service, invented and constructed in 2089. Puck tried to send letters to Sabrina, to the wonderful 2020s, when Sabrina was most young and energetic, when she lived in Ferryport Landing. Puck begged her to move to his time and marry him.

**_Tell the previous Puck about this, he'll understand,_** Puck wrote. **_Here, in 2095, our wizards and our IT are quite close to inventing ever essence. I know when you die if you don't go: you'll be crushed by a bus in 2044!.._**

No response came. Puck sent one letter after another, but nothing happened. He tried to send them to different years, yet it didn't change the situation.

_Can you hear me?_

Puck didn't want to believe that Sabrina ignored the notes from the future. Maybe the time machine wasn't just working properly.

_I drive the very latest hovercar._  
_I don't know where you are,_  
_But I miss you so much till then _  
_I met someone who looks a lot like you,_  
_She does the things you do, _  
_But she is an IBM._

These naive Ferryport Landing engineers! They had constructed a robot that resembled 20-year-old Sabrina. They had programmed it to be a clever detective, to hate bizarre food and dirty pranks, to know martial arts, etc... They thought they'd help Puck. Stuff and nonsense. He didn't even agree to name the IBM "Sabrina". He called her Molly; she (no, no, IT!) frequently came to visit him.

_2095, 2095, 2095, 2095 _  
_I love you, sincerely _  
_Yours truly, yours truly..._

_She's only programmed to be very nice,  
__But she's as cold as ice._  
_Whenever I get too near _  
_She tells me that she likes me very much, _  
_But when I try to touch _  
_She makes it all too clear._

Puck called the machine "Molly", because she (no, it!) didn't remind him of Sabrina, but of executed Moth. She (it) kept telling Puck she was madly in love with him - nothing similar to Sabrina's insults and threats. Puck loved this behavior of Sabrina's... And he just couldn't stand that machine, especially considering that she/it didn't even feel love or any feelings.

She/it was a plastic doll stuffed with programs. Puck hated her for having Sabrina's looks.

_She is the latest in technology, _  
_Almost mythology,_  
_But she has a heart of stone._  
_She has an I.Q. of 1001, _  
_She has a jumpsuit on, _  
_And she's also a telephone._

Of course, Molly was a super-modern robot. That didn't make her attractive, it was a simple fact. Puck had always wondered to himself:

"How can a machine of... (sigh) Sabrina's height and shape contain so much techniqual things? She has a telephone, a teleporter, a telepathy phone, a television and a telegraph!"

If Molly had a time machine that could teleport letters to another time without errors, Puck would have considered her his friend - or at least a really useful invention.

_2095, 2095, 2095, 2095 _  
_I love you, sincerely _  
_Yours truly, yours truly..._

_CHORUS: _  
_Is that what you want? (Is it what you want?) _  
_Is it what you really want? (Is it what you really want?) _  
_Is that what you want? (Is it what you want?) _  
_Is it what you really want? _

But, since Molly wasn't a time machine, she disgusted Puck. He thought about buying a remote control of hers and turning her off forever. She'd become Sabrina's statue, Puck dreamed.

_I realize that it must seem so strange, _  
_That time has rearranged. _  
_But time has the final word. _  
_She knows I think of you, she reads my mind, _  
_She tries to be unkind, _  
_She knows nothing of our world._

Molly's telepathy and jealousy programs worked brilliantly, she used to say in a mechanical voice:

"You think about that girl again. I don't like it that you love another girl. Besides, she's dead. I don't like it that you love another girl. Besides, she's dead..." and so on and on and on, until Puck barked at her to go away.

Molly didn't understand him. She tried to prevent him from visiting the time machine.

He didn't lose hope, though. He kept sending letters to his true beloved, hoping that she'd receive one and go to the year 2095.

_Although her memory banks overflow, _  
_No one would ever know. _  
_For all she says: "Is that what you want?" _  
_Maybe one day I'll feel her cold embrace _  
_And kiss her interface. _  
_'Til then, I'll leave her alone._

When Molly's hard disks were full of information, some of her programs stopped working, because there was no disk space left for anything else. Thankfully, the telepathy programs turned off as well.

Puck felt kind of sorry for Molly, who couldn't even listen now to his complaints about Sabrina and the errors of the time machine. Her memory was full, she didn't keep received information in her hea... on her full disks.

Puck felt sorry for her, but he knew that she could never be loved instead of Sabrina!

"I think I'll tell the engineers to restore Molly, so that she won't love... duh!.. me or anyone anymore," he decided. "She can work as a constant postman at the time machine for me. Oh, poor Sabrina..."

_I love you, sincerely _  
_Yours truly, yours truly..._

_REPEAT CHORUS:_

_"Is that what you want?"_


	25. 85 Cold

**85. Cold**

"Why is it always _me_ who has to catch colds before the battle with the Scarlet Hand?" Sabrina cried. It was late November, a year after the Sisters Grimm first came to Ferryport Landing. It had been raining for three days, the grayish endless autumn rain was very cold, and the Grimms had no umbrellas. Sabrina had walked out of the fort to deliver a message to the spies, and she had walked for three hours. She returned to the fort with a rather sore throat. Then the sickness continued with sneezing, a bad weakness, and a fever.

"The battle's tomorrow, I'll be left alone in an empty fort!" Sabrina complained for the hundredth time.

"There's no need to worry. We'll leave you with dozens of protective spells," Veronica smiled reassuringly.

"Your ugliness will scare everyone away!" Puck added, admiring his wooden sword.

"Oh please just shut up," Sabrina coughed. Henry handed her a cup of hot coffee. She cringed:

"Ohhhh, can I have tea instead of this?"

"We have no tea left," Henry said. "Tomorrow we'll attack the Hand warehouses and bring some more food, along with tea."

Sabrina managed to drink the coffee, and breathed fresh air into her mouth to get over the taste as soon as possible. Daphne rushed into the hospital cabin, waving a gold wand in front of her.

"Uh, Daphne, be careful," Henry said. "One day you might turn someone into a bird. Like you did with Sabrina in summer."

"Such a pity I hadn't a chance to watch that," Puck grinned.

"This thing isn't for birds," Daphne laughed. "It just helps one to gain strength and courage. Not a powerful wand, but works like a charm."

"Well, let's then go and wave it in front of the soldiers," Uncle Jake suggested. "We don't have a lot of time left before the battle starts."

Everyone agreed. Veronica kissed her eldest daughter on the cheek:

"Take this healing dust daily, and that mixture once an hour, and these tablets before going to sleep, and those tablets after waking up. Remember?"

"Yeah," Sabrina yawned.

"Try to get better. Morgan le Fay will construct a good protective barrier around the fort, you'll be perfectly safe."

"Goo-ood..." Sabrina mumbled sleepily and closed her eyes. Veronica quietly turned and left the cabin.

* * *

**On the next day**

Sabrina woke up and saw breakfast, lunch and supper served on a table nearby. She remembered that she had been all alone, and she felt a little creepy. Everyone was battling the Scarlet Hand...

Sabrina ate her breakfast, took all of her medicines and looked out of the window. The fort was empty, with no light or a living soul. It was still cloudy and raining there, and the grayish shower brought more of the creepy feeling to the whole sight.

Sabrina wrote the description of that day's battle in her journal and then mustered just enough courage to drink a cup of espresso. Two hours slowly passed. The girl lay on the bed, half-asleep: she was afraid to fall asleep, being perfectly alone in the fort and in the whole forest, but it was too boring to stay awake.

"Why, why couldn't they leave at least one more person here?" Sabrina thought. "I can take care of myself, but it's so... oh!.. creepy here..."

The day continued, and the evening came. Now the fort looked really scary. There was purple darkness outside the window, and the rare greenish stars resembled some evil eyes. The rain was clattering on the metal roof as if some beasts were scratching in with their claws. Sabrina lit three candles in her cabin, but it brought little comfort.

"That freaky cold," Sabrina shuddered.

She hoped the army would come soon.

Everything, though, was quiet and silent, except for the never-ending rain, until, suddenly, Sabrina heard a loud BUZZ coming from under the roof. She chilled from the fever and the fear and slowly raised her head.

* * *

There was a swarm of Puck's green pixies buzzing anxiously beneath the ceiling. Sabrina tried to figure out what in the world they had been buzzing to her, and she succeeded at last:

"It's Puck's... BUZZBUZZBUZZ... order. He thinks... BUZZBUZZBUZZ... that you'll certainly die... BUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZ... when left alone without proper protection... BUZZBUZZBUZZ... So he left us... BUZZBUZZBUZZ... here. BUZZ."

Sabrina laughed with greatest relief.

With the pixies, it wasn't frightening at all to be the only one in the fort. The pixies gave Sabrina a real firework show, using their ability to brighten and darken their light. Then, the whole swarm morphed into different shapes and figures. The bore disappeared.

The cheerful, triumphant army returned in the next afternoon. By that time, Sabrina felt much more joyful, and her cold had almost disappeared.

Puck came to her cabins, glanced at his minions and chuckled:

"Well, I think their presence helped you a lot, ugly."


	26. 21 Picture

**This oneshot can be considered as a kind of crossover with Oscar Wilde's **_**Picture of Dorian Gray**_**. Genre: romance/fantasy (or perhaps supernatural).**

**Can be OOC sometimes.**

* * *

**21. Picture of the Grimm Family**** (set when Sabrina's nineteen)**

Puck had always secretly wished that Sabrina Grimm would have been born as an Everafter. He didn't like the fact that she was mortal and he wasn't. Of course, he aged for her, but he knew he wouldn't die anyway.

"How can they find ever essence?" he wondered, thinking about the Grimms.

One day he was going home from his university and stopped at the _Blue Plate Special _cafe to have lunch. The Blue Fairy cheerfully came to his table and asked for his orders. But instead of reading the menu, Puck was in deep thoughts about something different. To be exact, he was thinking about Sabrina again.

"Can a human become an Everafter?" he asked the Blue Fairy unexpectedly. She was surprised by the question.

"Well... I think... there's no magic this powerful," she sighed. "I can turn an inanimate object into a living person, but giving ever essence to a human?.. That's... n-not possible."

When she saw Puck's disappointment, she quickly added:

"I'm not sure about it! Maybe, when I come home, I'll read some special books... Perhaps there were some occasions about humans being turned into Everafters indeed."

Puck didn't ask about it anymore. He had his lunch and left the _Blue Plate_.

* * *

**A week later**

Puck had almost forgotten about that conversation with the Blue Fairy, when she phoned the Grimm family. Veronica answered the phone:

"Hello... Oh, good afternoon, Ms. Fairy... How do you do?.. We're alright... What?.. Is it really possible? I can't believe it!.. Sorry? What do we have to do? Oh, and is _this _all?.. Of course, of course!.. We have a nice camera... Everyone?.. I see... Thank you so much!.. An ever essence... So, we're decided... See you... OK."

She turned to the family and exclaimed:

"The Blue Fairy has found a complicated way to give an ever essence to us!"

"What?" everyone cried, dazzled. "Is it true?"

"Yes!" Veronica continued. "She'll take a picture of our family and put a spell on it, so that our photograph doubles will age instead of us. She found this thing in Oscar Wilde's novel - _Picture of Dorian Gray_. Get ready!"

* * *

**202 years later**

Puck got up and looked at his wife, Sabrina Grimm.

"So, ugly, what does a couple have to do on the 200th anniversary of their wedding?"

"We have to prepare a VERY LARGE celebration," Sabrina smiled. "Wake up the children, Puck. We'll decorate the house. I'll call Daphne and tell her to send LOTS of invitations."

"A great plan," Puck kissed his wife and went to wake up their nine kids.

Meanwhile, Sabrina put on her lovely party dress and looked in a small mirror that was lying on the table. Suddenly, she felt a tingle of magic and saw a big photograph lying nearby. The photograph represented several very old people.


	27. 11 Fairytale

**The new oneshot's genre: parody/romance. Word number 11!**

**

* * *

**

11. Fairytale (the Scarlet Hand is almost defeated, and Ferryport Landing is already rebuilt)

"Well, kids, what's your favorite fairytale?" Snow White asked her six-year-old pupils on a Reading lesson.

"Snow White!" Of course, they had said it first, Snow thought…

"Sleeping Beauty!"

"The Little Mermaid!"

"The Six Swans!"

"Alice in Wonderland!"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream!" that was Gloriana's voice, and Gloriana was the daughter of Sabrina Grimm and Puck.

"Beauty and the Beast!"

And so on and on. Snow White smiled. Most of the kids were human, and, thankfully, they didn't know how twisted the fairytales were here, in Ferryport Landing.

"Briar Rose is dead…" Snow thought, listening to the answers. "The Little Mermaid is now fat and selfish… The six princes, who had once been turned into swans, live in the woods. When the Scarlet Hand first appeared, they didn't want to join it, but their sister and her husband did. So the poor princes couldn't fight with their relatives. These relatives are imprisoned forever now – and the six princes still live in a small shack somewhere…

"Alice in Wonderland characters are living all over the world… nobody knows where exactly. Almost everyone of them is mad and perfectly unpredictable… Beauty and the Beast were divorced long ago, and Beauty is now an actress in Hollywood, under a pseudonym…

"And what about me?" Snow asked herself.

She didn't want to admit that she hadn't reached her happy ending.

Charming was fighting against the last Scarlet Hand members somewhere in the forest at the time...

* * *

**Three years later**

Daphne Grimm took her pen, giggled and wrote a new entry in her journal:

* * *

_THE COMPLETE FOR NOW FAIRYTALE OF SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARVES_

Once upon a time, there lived a queen called Bunny Lancaster. She was incredibly hard to deal with, and her daughter Snow White suffered a lot of her rudeness. Bunny Lancaster envied Snow White a lot because Snow was much more beautiful than her. When even the Magic Mirror told Bunny about that, this wicked queen decided to kill her own daughter.

Fortunately, Snow escaped into the woods and found a small house where she hid from her mother. The house was owned by seven dwarves. When they found Snow there, she told them her story and they tried to protect her from the Wicked Queen. The Wicked Queen tracked Snow down and tried to murder her twice, but the dwarves managed to save the princess. But when the Wicked Queen gave Snow a poisonous apple, Snow was put under a magical sleeping spell which the dwarves couldn't break.

Thus, the dwarves put Snow White into a coffin, but they didn't bury her, because she didn't look dead.

After some time, Prince William Charming was riding through that forest and saw a beautiful girl lying in a coffin. He immediately felt love for her, jumped off his horse and kissed Snow on the lips. The kiss turned out to be the way to break the sleeping spell.

Snow woke up, and they thought they'd marry each other - like in any normal fairytale. So Snow said goodbye to the dwarves and rode away on Charming's horse to his palace.

But during the preparations for the wedding, Snow decided not to marry the prince. First, she had met him just days ago, second, he was too pompous and selfish, third, she didn't want the Powers of Magic and Spells to find a fiance for her without her agreement.

So she left Charming on the wedding day. He was terribly offended (as he always is when anything wrong happens with him). Snow returned to her homeland, and people built a palace for her, so that she wouldn't live with her mean mother again.

Snow and Charming hadn't spoken with each other for ages. Charming had married and divorced a dozen princesses or so, but his only true love was Snow. Snow, on the other hand, stayed unmarried.

When Wilhelm Grimm brought many fairy-tale characters into one little town, Charming was elected as a mayor, and Snow became a teacher. They hadn't reunited yet, though. But when a dark group called the Scarlet Hand rose and started to terrorize everyone who didn't join it, Charming couldn't hide his overprotection for Snow, and she seemed to understand that he still loved her. To put it short: they reconciled.

They almost married in these times, and _I_ was dreaming of being their flower girl.

But, suddenly, Charming disappeared and it broke Snow's heart.

Several months later, my sister and I found Charming in the future when we accidentally came there as well. We returned to our own time together. Charming wasn't the mayor anymore, the Queen of Hearts had taken his palace, so we offered him to live in the house of our family.

He didn't want us to tell Snow that he wasn't dead, because he wished to protect her from her future murderer. Sadly, Snow discovered him alive and well herself. That time, _she_ was terribly offended and accused him and our family of being heartless.

Then Charming joined the Scarlet Hand, but only to kill the man who would have murdered Snow. He actually saved Snow once more in a classical fairytale way!

We thought they'd marry again, I hoped so, but alas, no!

The "soap opera", as Snow called it, didn't end. She declined "Billy"'s proposal, and they behaved like friends and nothing more for a long time. Ten years after the beginning of the Scarlet Hand War, Charming had to fight the last and most fierce groups left of the defeated Scarlet Hand. Snow was so much worried about him, and... well, it was obvious.

Charming returned, triumphant. His army saved the human race from the evil ones of Everafters. Snow couldn't hide her happiness to see him. I advised her to marry him at last. She, too, realized that it would be the most wonderful choice.

IT WAS SOOOOOOO ROMANTIC!

They finally married two days ago and look forward to a happily ever after. But... no promises, they can divorce again. Sabrina's sure they will, because of Charming's... eh... difficult character. I'm not convinced about it.


	28. 45 Sunshine

**Just a good old Puckabrina pure romance story.**

**45. Sunshine**

Sunshine was filling the sky and people's souls. The Atlantic Ocean was reflecting sunshine. Sunshine of happiness could be seen in her eyes, and her hair was the color of sunshine.

Sunshine was filling my own heart. My wings were sparkling in the sunshine.

Sun rays shone on my brother's crown. My brother came to wave goodbye. He didn't care if the people saw his crown and his wings.

Sun rays reflected in the happy tears of the rest of the Grimms, who were looking at the ship.

The ship was going on a long cruise to South America, and then my wife and I would fly to Europe from Rio de Janeiro.

We're going to spend our honeymoon in the most spectacular cities of the world.

Sunshine flashes dance on the waves of the ocean, and the ship starts its voyage.

Soon the American coast will disappear.

I haven't left America for two hundred years, so I faintly know what lies ahead of me and my dearest wife Sabrina Grimm. Right now, I see only the blue ocean and sunshine filling the sky.

"A wonderful sight, _ugly,_" I say sweetly.


	29. 47 So what?

**Hooray! I have a hundred reviews for this fanfiction now (and I hope to get more)! Thanks to Lara D, for writing the 100****th**** review!**

**Genre of the new oneshot: humor/adventure.**

* * *

**47. So what?**

20-year-old Sabrina had finally gotten used to the life in Ferryport Landing. Without being used to it, it was immensely dangerous to live in this queer town. Magical creatures, wizardry, the use of magical items, the fairy-tale cases, keeping the family journals, celebrating the anniversary of the victory over the Scarlet Hand, simply dealing with Everafters - everything of this made an everyday life of a Grimm.

Sabrina remembered how her first months in F_airy_port Landing amazed her, and now she was even a bit amused by this thought. Now she reacted calmly to most of the unusual events.

For example, when a water hobgoblin had been caught in the river, invading the (not so) Little Mermaid's kingdom, Sabrina shrugged and said:

"So what? Is it so dazzling? I remember how the not so Little Mermaid captured _us_..."

On occasions, _Fairyport Daily News_ published reports about hooligans painting graphity on Mayor Charming's palace. While all people would discuss it, Sabrina would just chuckle and say:

"So what? I remember how Daphne and I disguised ourselves and went to Charming's annual ball for Everafters..."

Sabrina's closest friends from New York (who knew the truth about the Everafters) wrote to her:

_You know, we think we had heard the dwarves' shouts in the subway._

Sabrina would smile and write in response, using all of her sarcasm:

_So what? You didn't ride in the dwarves' subway car, with a dozen of Yahoos chasing you._

One day Sabrina had to go on a journey to find and purchase a book of a fairy-tale writer, who wasn't well-known, so his books couldn't be found easily. When Sabrina was in a small town, walking down an empty street, some burglar noticed her purse. He tried to threaten her and shouted:

"You'd better give the purse. I'm the son of Jones the Wolf, who earned his nickname by being the best fighter in this town."

"So what?" Sabrina laughed. "My step-grandfather used to be the Big Bad Wolf, plus, the Snow White herself trained me in self-defense."

She threw a fist in the burglar's face, and after a short fight he fell unconscious. Sabrina sighed with relief and called the police.


	30. 14 Rain

**I've decided to make a four-chapter fanfic inside this one. Every chapter is for one season. I know this idea isn't brand new, but it hasn't been used for the 100 word challenge before.**

**Everything is from Puck's POV. Actually, every chapter is related to some episode from the books.**

* * *

**I'll start with AUTUMN, the word is**

**14. Rain (set on the day of Sabrina and Daphne's arrival to Ferryport Landing)**

Puck's POV

This day was awfully rainy. As if some trickster who lived under the clouds had been deliberately pouring buckets of water onto Ferryport Landing. My forest throne was soaked. The pixies were hiding under the roots of the trees.

I didn't like rain. I liked to hose people with water when they didn't expect it, but I hated it when the clouds hose me with gallons of water.

I felt cold. At first, I wanted to go to the old lady's house. She might have had some hot tea and maybe a cake or a tart for me. But then I remembered that the old lady was meeting someone at the railway station at the moment. She had told me about that. Her granddaughters were coming, as I understood it.

When thinking about it, I cheered up a little.

"Two more kids in this town!" I said to myself. "Hooray! Two kids to trick and prank! Wonderful. I hope they arrive soon."

The evening slowly came. I spent all the day, sitting in the bushes.

But at dusk the rain wasn't so heavy anymore, so I flew to the old lady's house to figure out the best way to play pranks on the newcomers.

I sat on a nearby tree and called the pixies to fly inside the girls' room and attack them. I was hoping the old lady hadn't told her granddaughters about me yet!

The window in front of my tree turned out to be the exact window of their room.

It opened when a small swarm of my minions hovered to it.

A beautiful golden-haired girl looked outside, and I froze, so that she wouldn't notice me.

That was the first time I ever saw Sabrina Grimm.

* * *

**To be continued in a very near future...**


	31. 17 Snow

**The next season: winter! Puck's POV continues.**

* * *

**17. Snow**

Fairyport Landing was all covered in silvery snow. Snowflakes were falling down on the house of the Grimm family. The house looked like a Christmas gift card. Unfortunately, today it wasn't as peaceful and happy. And I don't know why! I only pulled a small prank: I turned into a cup, and Sa... Grimm filled me with tea. Then I disappeared, and the tea spoiled the tablecloth and also Grimm's favorite pullover forever.

An hour later, when Grimm came to my room to "make me pay for this", as she had shouted, my chimpanzees threw some glop grenades at her.

It was really cool! I mean, Grimm is really cool when she's angry... NO, I didn't say that. Pulling pranks on Grimm is cool, not Grimm herself.

But the old lady (as usual) was furious, so I hid in the corner of the front yard to avoid some freaky punishment. I called my minions and we started planning new awesome tricks for today evening and tomorrow.

Grimm and Marshmallow exited the house to walk Elvis. It was still snowing heavily, and I could barely see the three of them.

Marshmallow, of course, suggested that they'd play a snowball fight. Grimm agreed, though not all happily: she didn't like "childish games" very much.

Nevertheless, when the girls started the game, even Grimm found it exciting. Soon she was laughing even louder than Marshmallow. I chuckled: perhaps Grimm, with her blue eyes, golden hair and happy face, looked cool after all.

But I quickly forbade myself to think such a way. Instead, I grabbed a snowball and threw it at Grimm's face. I didn't aim it well, so it hit her shoulder. Anyway, the look on her face, when she turned to me, was PRICELESS!


	32. 61 Grass

**Next season: Spring. Puck's POV – continues, as usual.**

**The plot of the story doesn't fit well with the title, sorry for this...**

* * *

**61. Grass**

The first grass of this year started to appear in our front yard. Unfortunately, Sab... Grimm and Marshmallow didn't notice it. The whole family was busy getting Canis out of the prison, so nobody wanted to admire the beautiful landscape.

It was quite exciting for me to attend the Scarlet Hand court, where there was no proper justice at all! The judge, the Mad Hatter himself, was just hilarious to watch. It was also interesting to watch Goldilocks and sometimes the Grimms going to fetch Goldilocks. Grimm, Marshmallow and Jake had to steal a gondola in Venice once - isn't that cool?

The only thing that troubled me was the LIBRARY. It was FULL of books, and the librarian was an idiot. We had to go there to find some information for tracking Goldilocks down, and I became allergic to books... Ugh! I'd rather not remember that - ever. Even though we had a nice dangerous encounter with Bluebeard in the library, and I made a bookcase fall - the whole library thing wasn't good for me.

But it was the only bad thing in the case...

No, it wasn't.

Yes, it was.

It wasn't.

I didn't even know what I was thinking. The case was great, except for the library!

Not only for the library.

All right, I had to admit it.

I didn't like the way Sabrina behaved in the presence of Robin Hood, the head of the Sherwood Group of lawyers. They helped us with the case, you see. Perhaps it was Robin Hood's story, or his good looks, or something else, that caused Sabrina to _stare_ at him, blushing anytime he addressed her. I didn't like this at all!

Plus, Sabrina started to run around without any protection. She didn't even notice my security team! She could be killed, after all.

So I've decided to become her ever-present protector. When she got up in the night to break into the bank and get some secret weapon of theirs, I went after her to suggest my protection.

She refused to be protected by anyone but herself. I desperately called my security team to help me.

One of the trolls from the security team, the one who guarded the yard, went to his home (which was located somewhere in the woods) and brought something for me. When I got up early in the morning, I found a pair of handcuffs hidden in the green grass of the yard, which was now thick and tall.

For a moment I was shocked. Should I handcuff myself to Sabrina?

But then I remember that the Grimms were going to the court again. It was going to be really dangerous, no girls can get through this case safe without constant protection.

I took the handcuffs out of the grass and flew to Sabrina's room.


	33. 81 Stars

**The last part of the Puckabrina Seasons.**

**SUMMER**

* * *

**81. Stars**

I looked out of the kitchen window. The night sky was clear, without any clouds to hide the stars. Oh, how many beautiful stars there were! I thought that some good trickster had thrown several handfuls of gemstones onto the black sky.

Normally, I wouldn't have ever admired stars. But tonight was different.

The next day, I was going to get married to Sabrina.

Sometimes I couldn't believe it myself. She seemed to hate me all the time, and yet I proposed to her two months ago without much hope. When she said "yes", it was the most wonderful surprise I've had in all my life. Sabrina loved me just as much as I loved her, and she – well, she expressed her feelings in the same way. Nobody, except for our closest relations, knew that we were in love.

Two months ago, the same stars were sparkling above our heads, but tonight they seemed even brighter, just as if they had understood my happiness.

I remembered the well-known Midsummer Night's Dream. Lysander and Hermia, Demetrius and Helena claimed that the stars were more beautiful than ever during that famous midsummer night. Back then, I used to laugh at that. Now I completely understood them.

I was absolutely happy.

I only wished that the stars would shine this bright for Sabrina and me during our whole happily ever after.

* * *

**The end of the Puckabrina Seasons (not of the whole fanfic, of course).**

**The next one-shot is going to have a different plot!**

**Review please!**


	34. 15 Awkward

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long delay in updating, but I have been very sick and then I had to work on my school projects. Enjoy the next short story! Genre: humor/fantasy.**

* * *

**15. Awkward (set when Veronica is six)**

Mrs. Olivia Clasway was walking in Central Park with her little daughter, Veronica. The girl loved parks and gardens, and Central Park in particular.

"Mommy, let's go and see Andersen's statue!" she asked.

"It's the fifth day in a row we visit this statue! Let's choose another place to visit," Mrs. Clasway scowled. "Veronica, can't you think of anything else?"

"No!" the girl shook her head. "I want to see Mr. Andersen, who wrote the story of the Snow Queen!"

"Fine, honey, fine," Mrs. Clasway surrendered. "But… I have one condition: tomorrow we're going somewhere else!"

Veronica agreed, and the two went to the statue of Hans Christian Andersen. The little girl adored his fairy tales.

There was nobody around the statue when Mrs. Clasway and her daughter came to it. Veronica jumped in happiness and took a book of Andersen's tales out of her little purse. She opened it on the title page to see if the writer's face on the portrait in the book was similar to his statue's face.

Mrs. Clasway glanced at the page too.

When they looked at the statue again, they suddenly saw a beautiful long-haired stately woman, dressed in an old-fashioned green dress, standing near it. Mrs. Clasway could have sworn that the woman wasn't there a second earlier!

"This woman looks just like the queen from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, the illustrated book you showed me yesterday!.." Veronica said to her mother in a very loud whisper.

"Shhh! Dear, she can hear you…" Mrs. Clasway whispered back, embarrassed. The strange woman blushed but smiled:

"Why, no problem, ma'am. Your little daughter has a wide imagination, that's all. It's all fine, it's no offense for me."

Mrs. Clasway muttered an excuse and led Veronica away from Andersen's statue. Later she scolded the girl:

"Don't show your imagination to strangers. You're lucky that woman didn't show her embarrassment. But it could have ended worse."

Meanwhile, Queen Titania of Faerie bought a flute for her younger son and thought on her way home:

"I have a feeling that girl could be sympathetic to Everafters if she knew about them…"


	35. 95 Stutter

**This is a sequel for my story for word #9 "Present". Review please!**

* * *

**95. Stutter**

Puck tiptoed to the door of the living room. The whole Grimm family was currently discussing the presents for his 4022nd birthday, which was in a little more than two weeks. Unfortunately, they were talking in a low whisper, so it was simply impossible to eavesdrop. He stood there for a while.

Meanwhile, Daphne Grimm was suggesting:

"What if we play Truth or Dare?"

"Puck doesn't like either telling the truth or being dared," Granny shook her head.

"Then maybe we'll buy him a dozen of new monkeys?"

"Chimpanzees," Sabrina corrected sarcastically, "and they're far too expensive."

"Owww," Daphne groaned. "What should we give him, then?"

"I have a great idea!" Red suddenly giggled. "Listen, everyone!"

The Grimm family crowded around her, and Red told them her plan.

"NOT FOR A BILLION DOLLARS!" Sabrina yelled after the girl had finished.

"If not, write Puck a card for the tomorrow's Valentine's day," Daphne said. Sabrina gasped, imagining _that_.

* * *

**15 days later**

Puck was sitting at the table, chewing on an enormous birthday cake. The Grimms entered the room, led by Sabrina.

"C'mon, just say it," Daphne whispered to her sister.

"NO!" Sabrina whispered back.

"OK, I'll tell everyone at school that the two of you are dating," Daphne chuckled and took her mobile phone out of her pocket.

Sabrina turned crimsom, coughed, forced a smile on her face, and stuttered:

"Hm... Oh, well... Ahem. H-h-happy b-birthd-day an-nd m-my b-best w-w-wishes, P-Puck."

Puck nearly choked with his birthday cake.


	36. 83 Curse

**Info for this oneshot. Word #83. Genre – humor/hints of romance. Contains OOCness. Set after the series' end, on the 1st of April.**

* * *

**83. Curse,**

**or The Collective Trick **

Veronica Grimm was worried that her eldest daughter used bad words. Sabrina fought with Puck daily and always showered him with insults. Veronica discussed the problem with Henry, and he agreed that something was to be done to improve the kids' behavior. But they had already tried dozens of methods before! What else could they do?

Henry consulted Granny Relda. Granny Relda consulted Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake.

It was Uncle Jake who had the best idea of stopping the constant curses and insults shouted every day in the house. He overheard one of the children's fights. During that fight, Puck once shouted:

"I'm the most naughty boy in this world and every other world possible! I never obey the rules!"

"Oh yeah?" Sabrina cried sarcastically.

"Of course! Nothing is better than disobeying the grownups!"

When hearing this, Uncle Jake smiled slyly and made up his plan. Minutes later, he told the rest of the family about it.

So one day, when Sabrina and Puck came home from school, Veronica met them and exclaimed:

"Why are you so quiet? You _must_ fight, as usual! Are you sick?"

"N-no," Sabrina stuttered. "Mom, what happened?"

"Don't you remember that teenagers must quarrel and play pranks every day? It's the newest method!" Veronica said.

Puck's expression was sour. He didn't want to play pranks when he was _ordered _to play pranks. He loved only _disobeying_ people.

The lunch went on. Puck was unusually quiet and polite. Since he was quiet, Sabrina was quiet as well. Veronica, Henry, Uncle Jake, and Granny Relda looked furious.

"Paint Sabrina's hair blue – now," Henry shouted. "And you, Sabrina, throw dirt at Puck. You used to be good in throwing dirt! What has become of you?"

Daphne whispered loudly:

"Dad, don't go too far. If their pride is hurt, they'll make a disaster."

Sabrina and Puck were sent upstairs for behaving too well, and Veronica sighed with relief:

"It seems your method's working, Jake."

"I've told you!" Uncle Jake grinned proudly. Elvis barked with approval.

The first day of April went on. Henry called Sabrina and Puck to the dining-room again, where he stated:

"Enough of changing your behavior every day. Since you're so quiet, maybe you want to be polite. Stay as you like. I have to admit, this method of pranks and fights is annoying for us. But it's the best method of raising children nowadays. So you must use insulting words at least. Agreed?"

* * *

Puck was glad that pranks turned out to be annoying at last, so he continued to play them on Sabrina after all. Cursing words, however, disappeared. Sabrina was sure some trick was performed by their parents, so, after hearing a polite (but mocking and angry) apology from Puck for throwing glop grenades, she decided to find out what was the meaning of that.

The adults were busy with their journals, so Sabrina searched every room for clues. And finally she found one! A calendar with the words "The 1st of April, Friday – April Fool's Day".

"Mom! Dad!" she cried, laughing. "_Who's _idea was _that_?"

Anyway, Puck and Sabrina seemed to adjust to polite life during the day. There were very few cursing words and insults heard lately in the Grimms' house. But Daphne says it's because of Puckabrina love. Who knows?


End file.
